Adventures in Midgard
by StevesWendy
Summary: Loki falls off the Rainbow Bridge and has no idea where he lands. He uses a young woman to help him figure out where he is and what to do now that he has landed on Midgard. Loki soon realizes that he might enjoy this new lifestyle more than he would have expected. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_****So this is my first attempt at writing a story of any kind. I hope its to your liking if anyone even reads it haha. If anyone does read it drop me a message or something so that I know I'm not just talking to myself on here. Thanks in advance!  
_

_(Loki comes in next chapter!)  
_

_**Adventures in Midgard: Ch. 1**_

Katheryne waved at her two friends as they pulled away in the now empty moving truck. "Bye Kat! Have fun in your new pad!" Her best friend yelled from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Steph!" Katheryne yelled back.

_Thank God we finally unloaded everything, because it looks like it is about to start pouring at any moment! Now to unpack _she thought. With a big sigh she turned around and walked into her new home.

The house was small but it was all hers. Things were finally looking up; she had graduated college about a couple months prior, moved out of her parents' house, had gotten a job at the local high school as an English teacher and now had her own place. Yep, this was the good life. However, now looking at all of the boxes that still had to be sorted and organized the good life was going to have to wait just a bit.

Katheryne spent the rest of the day organizing her new abode. Since she did not have so many things to put away she was able to finish after a few hours and rewarded herself with a much needed break and shower.

Once she was dressed and had put her dirty clothes in her new clothes hamper she took a look outside through her bedroom window. Sure enough she has been right, while in the shower she could have sworn she heard lightning, it was now pouring rain. The night sky was lit up at random intervals as the lightning streaked across the sky. _God I love thunder and lightning_ she thought.

"Perfect! Good bye horrible heat from earlier today! Tomorrow will be nice and cool" She said with a smile. She hated the summer, the heat made her irritable. Winter was her favorite season it gave her a chance to wear sweaters and jackets, her ultimate comfort.

Kat made her way back into the living room as she ran her fingers through her wet shoulder length hair.

_Hmm what to do _she thought. _I have my TV set up but I don't want to watch it. _It was then that she remembered she had not yet set up her stereo. _"_Ah! How could I forget my wonderful music!" she said as she made her way back in to her room where her stereo system was just sitting on her bed. Luckily it was not hard to set up and she always enjoyed setting up her electronics. They were easy to understand for her and hated the idea of having to depend on someone else to help her with these small tasks. When she lived at home she wouldn't even let her Dad help her. Instead she would ask him if he needed her help.

After a few minutes her stereo was set up on her floor and Katheryne was sifting through her copious CDs. Music was something she absolutely loved. Her friends would make fun of her and tell her she probably owned every CD ever made by every band. Of course they were kidding and her CD collection looked large compared to the few CDs her friends owned. Kat only had 72 CDs a number she was always looking to add on too.

"Here we go!" she said as she found her current favorite. "The Black Keys to break in my new home!" She popped the CD in to her stereo system and turned the volume up as loud as it could go, the music could be heard throughout the house. "Perfect!" she smiled and started moving to the music. Kat was not a dancer; she was extremely self conscious and didn't really have rhythm. Well at least not in her body when it concerned dancing; however she was pretty good with her hands and was a pro at Rock Band drums.

She swiftly made her way half dancing to the kitchen. Food was on her mind now she hadn't had anything to eat since the morning before her friends arrived to help load her stuff into the small moving van.

Kat opened the fridge and found meager food supplies; she had only brought the essentials. Milk, eggs, her absolutely necessary drug of choice, Brisk Lemon Iced Tea and she had her cereal, bread, peanut butter and jelly, and a few cup of noodle soups in the kitchen cupboard. _Well, I seriously need to go grocery shopping_ she mused. "Brisk and soup it is!"

She danced her way to the cupboard and took out her soup, fixed it up and popped it in the microwave for a few minutes. During this time she danced her way around the kitchen and living room belting out the lyrics to the song. She sang better than she danced, not that anyone would ever know. She kept her singing private, the shower and home alone dance offs like this one. She had totally forgotten about the soup at this point and just kept dancing and singing. She was only taken out of her dancing reverie when she heard a thundering boom from the front of the house. She quickly stopped her dancing and looked at the door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she said as she made her way cautiously towards the door. She looked through the peephole on her door but it was too dark to see anything. She quickly flipped on the outdoor light switch and looked out the peephole again. All was quiet outside, not a disturbance to be seen.

_Interesting_ she thought. _Looks like this storm is taking a turn for the worst_ she mused. She turned and flipped off the outdoor light but then thought again. "Maybe I'll keep it on tonight." she said as she flipped the switch on again and made her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed her food and went to sit down at her little kitchen table. She quickly ate her food as she bobbed her head to the music and thought about everything else she had to do tomorrow, she mentally went through her list. _Food is number one, and I need to stop by the school to make sure everything is ready for when the new school year starts. Then I go get some much needed furniture to adorn my practically empty house._ She was going to have a busy day tomorrow. The school was going to have to be before the furniture shopping because they closed early. Kat was going to be an English teacher. High School to be exact, she had majored in English in college; it had always been a passion of hers. Reading and writing were her hobbies and she had decided to pursue it in college. It was now time for her to pass her love for the subject on to her future 11th grade students.

Once done with her dinner she made her way to the kitchen and washed her glass and spoon and threw out the styrofoam cup the soup came in. She made her way back into the living room and continued her dancing as she picked up some of the empty boxes she had left scattered around the room. She collected them all and placed them by the front door, she didn't want to forget to take them out the next day.

She turned around and looked at her little living room and kitchen and smiled. It felt good having her own place; she was going to enjoy her first night in her new place. She walked back through the hallway that led to her room and turned down the music.

_Wow that was loud! Certainly didn't think it was this bad from the kitchen. I hope the neighbors don't complain. My first night in and I'm already causing a neighborhood disturbance! _ She laughed as she turned off her stereo. She fell into bed realizing how tired she really was, she had not really noticed with all of her excitement and happy dancing. She got comfortable in her bed and smiled to herself as she thought about how good life was going to be now that she had her own place and could live how she wanted to. Sleep came easily and she was out in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. Anger. Darkness. More Pain.

That is all Loki experienced as he hurled through the darkness and then landed or should he say _slammed_ into the concrete in the middle of a neighborhood in who knows where.

"Ughh! That was smooth." he said aloud as he tried to sit up on the ground. He looked around and saw houses, mostly dark. People were probably sleeping but they would now be curious as to what that monstrous sound was.

"I must move." He spoke to himself as he saw lights turning on to his left. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the right side of the road by some large bushes and sat on the grass trying to catch his breath. He saw that the house whose lawn he had currently occupied had turned the outdoor light on. He quickly cast a spell and hid himself from whoever might be looking out to find the source for the noise they had heard. However no one opened the door instead they turned off the light and then turned it back on just as quickly.

Loki smirked to himself, "Afraid of a little noise now are we" he chuckled. He sighed and laid down in the grass trying to figure out everything that had just happened to him. He had let his father down. Odin had denied him. Loki has told him how he had done all of this for him, for all of them in order to prove himself worthy to his father. All Odin had answered was "No Loki." That had been enough, he had let go of the scepter that held him over the Rainbow Bridge and had fallen into the darkness. Only to land in this place.

He looked around himself again, _**Where**__ is this place anyways?_ he asked himself. He slowly got up and saw a shadow pass by one of the windows of the house he was next too. He slowly walked over to the window and looked in. Since he had put a cloaking spell on himself he could look in without worrying about being caught. He saw a young woman dancing around the room picking up empty boxes. He chuckled to himself, "Of course she would be a little frightened, she is alone and unprotected" he said. He found himself thinking up different way to frighten her even more; the God of Mischief was his title after all. However, as he saw her dance around completely happy and carefree he found himself not wanting to ruin it for her. She seemed at peace with the world and just enjoying that moment of happiness with her funny dancing. His smile fell; he would let her enjoy it tonight. Just because he was in a sour mood did not mean he should ruin her happy mood.

He stayed by the window and saw that she had finished picking up her empty boxes and was walking towards the front door. Loki gasped, had she seen him? Was she coming outside to confront him? But no, she just deposited the boxes by the front door and then turned around as if to admire her room. Loki let out the breath he had been holding and saw her walk through a hallway and disappear.

_Where is she going?_ He found himself wondering. _Why do I even care?_ He asked himself. At that he turned around and walked back into the street. "Do not trouble yourself with petty people Loki. I must find out where it is that I have landed." He continued walking down the street taking in all of his surroundings. He reached an area with people and there was loud music emanating from one of the buildings. He walked towards it, and spoke to one of the men in the small group outside of the building.

"You there, where do I find myself?" he spoke using his princely voice, demanding his attention and answer.

"At a bar, bub. How many drinks have you had?" the man laughed.

Loki did not appreciate the man's tone and narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean what realm is this, you idiotic male."

Loki's tone and comment angered the man, "Hey dude, you are the one asking for answers. Don't go getting all butt hurt and insulting. You obviously have had too many, you are asking about realms and shit. Good luck getting home man." The man said as he turned around and walked back into the building.

Loki was left to stand by himself on the street again. Angry that he had come no closer to an answer than when he had first landed on this god forsaken land he walked back the way he had come. He had passed a small forest of sorts on the way to the building with the idiots. He would go back and wait for sunrise there. Morning could bring him answers, if not he could at least repose after his eventful last few hours and then there was the whole being smacked into the cement thing.

He slowly made his way back to the mini forest and sat down on one of the benches. He thought better and lay down instead, he closed his eyes and thought about what his next move was.

_I still have my powers which is good, I half expected Odin to suspend my powers as punishment for what I have done. Then again he doesn't even know if I'm alive. _Loki said with a grimace on his face.

Then an idea came to him, he still had his powers he could easily force the unprotected woman he had seen in the house to help him figure out where he was. If she caused trouble he could easily get rid of her even though he didn't want it to come to that. She had caught his interest and he was not sure why but it troubled him. "It is settled then" he spoke to himself, "in the morning I shall seek out the woman and make her give me information as to where it is that I have landed." He settled in for the night and thought of what he could do once he figured out where he was. From the encounter with the idiot at the building with loud music and the woman from the house he could see that these beings would be easy to over power. Maybe he wouldn't go back to Asgard, he wasn't even Asgardian! The prospect of ruling over another realm made him smile that mischievous smile.

_This might not be so bad after all_ he mused as he promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Thanks so much for those of you who have reviewed, as well as followed and all that jazz. It makes me happy! :D I will try to update frequently if not daily while I am still on vacation. Once College starts up again it might slow down a tad, but not a lot! :) More Kat in this chapter. Lokiness will continue tomorrow! OH and yea of course I only own Katheryne. All other references to Marvel characters and things are all Marvel's creation of course. _

Kat woke up and stretched in bed, trying to get herself ready to run all of her errands. She reached over her bed to the floor which was her makeshift night stand at the moment. She felt for her phone and checked the time, 7:30am. _Perfect_ she thought, that gave her enough time to shower and get ready and head out the door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. This was her daily outfit; it is what she felt most comfortable in. However she was going to have to start dressing a little more professionally once she started working. A teacher who wore superhero or band t-shirts and jeans to class would probably be frowned upon. Plus she was a little on the short side, 5ft 4in so she might blend in with the students in high school and she needed to set herself a part to make sure they respected her as a teacher. Once she had her clothes and a towel she made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

A couple minutes later she was ready and grabbed her bag, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of her favorite ice tea and made her way to the door. "Woops, I forgot about the boxes!" she laughed at her goldfish memory, good thing she had placed them by the front door the night before. She grabbed the empty boxes and walked out the door. She turned and locked the door and walked to the front of her house to the garbage-can that sat on the curb. Once she had deposited the empty boxes she walked back up her driveway and got in her car.

"Right-o, so school first because I can't carry groceries and furniture around with me for the rest of the day" she said as she turned on her car. She carefully pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street to the local high school.

As she drove down her neighborhood she saw a strange figure walking, he was dressed in some crazy Halloween looking costume, all leather and metal, mostly black with some green and gold accents across the chest. "Some people are so odd" Kat said to herself as she passed him. "Whatever floats his boat I guess." She chuckled and turned up the volume on her car radio when one of her favorite songs came on and joined in on the singing.

The school was open so she quickly parked and made her way into the front office.

"Good Morning!" the lady at the front desk greeted her with a warm smile.

"Morning!" responded Kat.

"What can I help you with dear?" the middle aged woman asked turning away from the computer on her desk.

"Well, my name is Katheryne Hunter, and I am going to be teaching 11th grade English this year and…"

"Oh yes!" the woman exclaimed, "You are the new teacher! Welcome, my you are a young one." She laughed.

Kat chuckled along with her, "Yea, I just graduated a couple months ago, I was extremely fortunate to get a job so quickly. I was just making sure that everything was in order and all the necessary paperwork had been done and we were set to go."

"Oh certainly, let me check. One moment please." The woman flashed Kat a small smile and turned back to her computer. After a few moments of scrolling and clicking through various folders on the computer she turned back to her and said, "Looks like everything is all set, we have everything turned in so just show up about 20 minutes before school starts on the first day of classes and stop by the office again so that you can get your keys and someone can show you to the classroom you will be teaching in."

"Ok thanks, will I be able to enter the classroom before the first day of school? I would like to set up before the first day so that I am not so rushed and overwhelmed on the first day of classes." Kat said.

"Oh certainly, you can come in any day that the office is open. We will be opened for the next few weeks so that the new incoming students can enroll in classes. We just ask that you come to the office where we will give you a set of keys and when you are done you return them to the front desk. Then the first day of classes you will be given a new set but these will be yours to keep."

"Oh perfect! Thanks, in that case I will be back in a couple of days and start setting up." Kat smiled at the woman and turned to leave. "Thank you again!"

"No problem dear." The woman called after her.

_Well that was easy enough._ Kat thought as she walked back to her car. _Now to the furniture!_ She quickly pulled out of the school parking lot and made her way to the furniture store. She was on a mission; she needed furniture, nothing fancy just something to get the job done. She was looking for a nightstand to place next to her bed and a nice comfy couch. She had a tiny table to eat at, it was only for two people but she didn't need anything else, after all she lived alone.

She arrived at the store and it looked like it had just opened with only a few cars parked outside. She parked closely and made her way inside the store. As she walked in she was hit with the sight of furniture, as far as the eye could see. _Well this is promising, I have to be able to find what I need here_ she thought.

As she walked in one of the employees walked up to her, "What can I help you with today?" he said and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm looking for a nice relatively cheap couch and a nightstand" Kat said.

"Well how about you follow me to the nightstands and we can get started." He flashed a smile her way.

"Sure, thanks." Kat replied and couldn't help but smile back. He was pretty good looking; she was always shy around guys she always made a fool out of herself somehow.

They slowly made their way through the nightstands as Josh, the employee, would point out certain things about the nightstands. They were not very expensive which is what Kat was most interested in, she didn't really have a lot of money to spend on it, seeing as she hadn't started working yet. Luckily she was able to find a simple black nightstand with two drawers and decided to buy it.

"Now, what else did you say you needed? A couch was it?" Josh asked.

"Yea, just a couch, not too expensive please; I'm low on the funds." Kat chuckled.

"Sure thing." Josh replied and led them to another part of the store.

All of the couches were wonderful, they looked good and were extremely comfortable but they all were out of her price range.

Kat stood over a medium sized light brown couch, "And you are sure this is the cheapest you have?"

"Yea, sorry the rest are all more expensive." Josh replied.

"Well, thanks anyways." Kat replied, a little sad and annoyed. _God you can't even afford their cheapest couch_ she thought to herself. _Ugh, whatever, its already 2pm and I still haven't gone grocery shopping, time to head out_ she thought. "Can I get some help with the nightstand? My car is right outside." She asked Josh.

"Yea, no problem, I'll take it out myself" he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kat replied and gave him a small smile. With that she walked over to the register and paid for the nightstand. Josh was over by the front door waiting for her. Kat walked over to him and opened the door so that he could carry the box outside. She then walked in front of him and led him over to her car.

"Here we are. Hey, nice car." Josh said.

"Thanks, it's an Element." Kat replied.

"Yea, a Honda. I always liked those cars. I dig the boxy feel they have."

"Yea, same here, it was my dream car for so long. I was finally able to save up enough and buy it." Kat looked at her little blue car proudly.

"Nice, well I hope to see you come back again and get that couch of yours." Josh replied with a smile.

"Looks like I have some more saving to do huh" Kat chuckled. "Thanks for all your help though. I might be back soon" she replied with a shy smile.

"Awesome, I'll see you around then" Josh called back as he walked back towards the door.

_He is nice_ Kat thought as she entered her car and turned it on. _ Now for the food, and some lunch as well, I've only had my tea all day._ Kat drove to her local grocery store and got all of the necessities; she cooked, but not a lot. But she was going to have to start cooking more since she lived alone now. She wasn't a fan of buying fast food and she couldn't afford to go eat at restaurants very often.

After buying some food, she got herself and all of her bags into the car and drove back home.

_It's been a long day, I just want to go home make myself a sandwich and lay down._ _Ah wait the nightstand; hmm I can get it out. It won't be that hard. _She hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had awoken to feel something on top of his chest. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, only to find a pigeon standing on top of him. "GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY BIRD!" Loki yelled at it and attempted to shoo it off of him.

_Well that was a pleasant awakening_ he sarcastically thought to himself. "No matter, you are awake it is time to go find that woman." he spoke to himself. He slowly rose from his bench only to feel the pain in his neck and back, maybe he shouldn't have laid down on the bench, it seemed to make his discomfort from the fall even worse. He slowly stretched and started his walk down to the neighborhood from the previous night.

It seemed that it was still relatively early seeing as not many others were out and about. He was passed by a few cars as he walked to the house and a man who was running. The man spotted him from down the road and switched to the other side of the street just giving him an odd look as he passed. Once he reached the house he wondered how to approach this situation. Should he knock, would she even open the door if she saw him? He could just let himself in; if the door was locked he could easily unlock it with a spell. This was no time for pleasantries anyways he simply wanted information and he would be on his way. He was the God of Mischief and Lies; he shouldn't worry about what the woman thought anyways.

Loki walked up to the door and with a flick of his wrist the door unlocked and sprung open. He prepared himself for what he might find inside the house but found it empty. He cautiously made his way into the front room and saw it was all empty, same with the kitchen; so he turned to the hallway he had seen her disappear into the night before. _Maybe she is still wherever she went to last night_ he thought. Loki walked through the hallway looking into rooms as he passed. He passed a bathing room of sorts and a room full of boxes and a desk with a chair. He then came to the last room in the hallway and saw that it was also empty, except for the bed and a small shelving unit against the wall.

_So she isn't home, well even better maybe I can find something that will help me in this dwelling of hers._ He made his way to the shelves and only found books and CDS. "That's no good." He commented. He made his way back to the hallway and went into the room with the boxes. He crouched down and rummaged through the boxes but found nothing of value to him, it simply had some pictures of the woman with other people, a few trinkets and a couple of electronic devices that he could not name.This displeased him. She seemed to have nothing of value; her dwelling was practically empty as it was!

Annoyed he made his way back into the hallway and passed by the bathing room again. He could smell something that caught his attention, it was a lavender smell, and it was pleasant. He walked into the room and realized the smell was coming from the bottle in the corner of the bathing area. He picked it up and sniffed it, it made him smile. If this was what the woman smelled of he liked it. Realizing what he had just done and thought of he frowned quickly and placed the bottle back where it was. He walked out of the room and made his way into the living room, well if she was not here then he would wait.

He realized she did not even have any chairs in the living room just a large table that held a big black electronic instrument. He frowned again displeased at how poorly adorned this home was, "Guests must hate coming here, they do not even have a place to sit and relax!" he spoke aloud. He made his way to the kitchen and spotted a small table with two chairs. _Well then, his will have to do _he thought to himself as he settled in for the wait.

Loki sat for so long he lost track of time. He even dozed off a little as he waited; he had to admit he was extremely tired from his horrific fall and the unpleasant night in the small forest. He stood up and stretched and even thought of going back to the room with the bed and laying down, after all the woman was not here and he was in desperate need of some repose. He stood up and started walking towards the hallway when he heard a noise outside. He swiftly made his way to the window and looked outside, he was able to see a car parking in the drive way and the woman stepping out of the car. Suddenly he felt as if he shouldn't have let himself into the house uninvited. He looked around quickly and cast another spell in order to hide himself from her and waited for her to open the door, he would slip out as she came in he decided.

At that moment the door swung open and the woman walked in dropping her bag and shopping bags on the floor. She did not look pleased. "UGHHH back home and I still don't have a fucking couch!" she yelled at no one. Loki took this moment and slipped out of the house and stood in the middle of her lawn looking at her. He internally chuckled, _So it seems that she too is displeased at not having a place to sit in her own home._ At that moment the woman walked back outside and looked at her car with determination, she then spoke aloud and said, "Aright nightstand, you will be brought into my house. I do not need help from someone to bring you in. I GOT THIS!" she briskly walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk; she then proceeded to attempt to get out the heavy box. She tried and failed. Tried again but still had no luck.

"Great." She scowled at the box. "How am I going to get you into my room?" the woman looked around nervously and sighed. "Well I guess this is the part I introduce myself to my neighbors and beg them to help me unload this thing." She looked down at her feet in contemplation of what she was going to do.

Suddenly Loki had an idea. This could be the perfect way to introduce himself to her. He could show up at the perfect moment where she needed help and maybe he could then get her to give him the information he so desperately desired. He swiftly made his way behind the trees and bushes he had sat by the night before and removed the cloaking charm he had had cast to hid himself.

_Well here we go._ He thought and stepped out from behind the foliage. The woman was still by her car looking at the box with an annoyed face. Loki walked towards her and she soon realized someone was next to her.

"Greetings." Loki smiled

"Hi." The woman answered a little suspicious.

"Do you require assistance?" Loki asked innocently. "You seem to be giving that box a silent reprimanding" he smirked.

She gave a short chuckle, "Yea, well it doesn't want to go inside and that is where I need it."

"I could assist you if you so desire." Loki answered smiling.

"Could you? That would be really nice, I was dreading having to go and introduce myself to my neighbors just so that they could do me a favor." She answered shyly.

"No worries, I will help you." Loki answered as he moved towards the car.

The woman quickly moved away to give him room and walked into the house, she turned around as if to see his progress and looked surprised to see him right behind her easily carrying the box with one arm.

"Wow, I wouldn't be able to do that even in my dreams!" she laughed. "Could you put it in the room at the end of the hallway?" she asked.

"Certainly." He answered with a smile and made his way down the familiar hallway. He deposited the box next to the bed and walked back out to the living room. The woman was still waiting by the door. Loki smiled at her and said, "It has been deposited in the room you wished for."

The woman looked up at him and smiled warmly. _She has a beautiful smile _Loki thought. "Thanks so much! Good thing you were walking by right when I needed help with it." She chuckled.

"Yes, it was good fortune that I was in the vicinity." Loki smiled at her.

"Yea, are you from around here? Judging by your accent you sound British but I think I saw you today in the morning when I was driving down the street."

_Ah so she had left just as I arrived._ Loki thought to himself. "Um, yes. I recently moved here and I stay over by the small forest down the street." Loki answered.

"Small forest?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. "Do you mean the park?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes? I mean yes. Yes I do." Loki answered a little taken aback by her apparent amusement at his description of the area full of trees and grass he had spent the night at.

"Wow!" she laughed whole heartedly. "That's awesome; I have never known someone who calls the park "the small forest." It _is_ a rather large park and it is very packed full of trees. I like it." She smiled at him again. "Anyways, thanks for the help." She stuck her hand out to shake it. "Uh sorry I don't know your name." she commented.

"Loki, and it was my pleasure…" he took her hand and he spoke.

"Katheryne." The woman offered.

"It was my pleasure Katheryne." Loki said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Katheryne gasped as she was taken by surprise; here she was expecting a hand shake! She quickly removed her hand from his and looked down hoping he did not see her blush.

Loki looked at her and smirked, fully enjoying the affect he had on her. She was going to be easier that he expected. She would surely comply with his needs.

"Well thanks again Loki, how can I say thanks? Have you had lunch? Can I make you a sandwich in order to repay you?" Kat asked laughing.

"That sounds wonderful Katheryne." Loki replied with a smile of his own.

"Perfect follow me then." She responded as they walked through the living room back into the kitchen. Kat pointed to the small table for him to take a seat.

_We meet again chair_ Loki thought to himself as he took a seat again.

"Sorry about the lack of seating. I just moved in and still haven't been able to get myself a couch." She spoke as she frowned into the food she was preparing for them.

"Do they not sell couches in this realm?" Loki asked.

"Realm? Seriously?" Kat laughed. "Come on man, just say Earth like everyone else!" she chuckled again.

_Ahhhh so THIS is where I find myself! _Loki exclaimed to himself. _MIDGARD_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the late post my friends. I had a busy day. This chapter is a little shorter than the ones before but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks again for all the favs and follows! Leave those reviews if you wish, I'd love to see your thoughts on this. Thanks!_

Kat chuckled to herself, _what was with this guy, he speaks so oddly and not to mention that crazy get-up he has on. Halloween isn't for a few months dude, _she thought to herself.

"Of course there are couches for sale everywhere; I _apparently_ can't afford any of them." She answered clearly annoyed at her couch problem.

With that Kat finished preparing their lunches and walked over to her small kitchen table. She placed the plate in front of Loki "Here you go." She said and walked across to sit down as well. She looked up at him and could have sworn he was trying not to laugh.

"You okay over there?" she asked with a hit of laughter in her voice. She seemed to catch Loki off guard, as if he had been caught doing something embarrassing.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" he stammered. He sat quietly and ate his sandwich.

Across the table Kat was quietly sneaking glances up at the strange man across from her. He was extremely attractive she noted. She found herself getting weak at the knees when he smiled that amazing smile at her. Still though, she wondered as to why he was dressed so oddly. She finally got up the courage and asked.

"So, you want to tell me what the deal with your clothes is?" she asked shyly.

"Well, this is the way everyone dresses from where I come from." Loki answered through a full mouth as he finished his sandwich. He really had been hungry.

"So I take it you are not from around here." she laughed.

"You could say that." Loki answered with a smirk.

"Well whatever works for you I guess." Kat responded as she picked up their dishes and deposited them in the sink.

"Thank you for lunch." Loki said, with a smile as he watched her putting the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"No prob. I'm just grateful for your help." She smiled at him. "Now I'm going to go set up my new nightstand!" Kat enthusiastically said.

Loki chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Are you positive you do not need assistance in that area?"

"No thanks, I am not _totally_ hopeless" she quipped at him and gave him a smirk. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Of course, if you need anything let me know. I'm around." Loki offered.

"By the "small forest" I take?" Kat responded and they both laughed out loud.

"Yes, well good luck on your couch hunting Katheryne. I hope to run into you again soon." And with a small bow he walked across the living room and out the door closing it behind him.

_Wow_. Katheryne thought. He was certainly a character, she liked him though. There was something about him, apart from the fancy clothes and he interested her. He spoke as if he was from another time period not to mention that adorable accent and he exuded a certain confidence and power that she could not quite put her finger on. _Oh well time to set up my nightstand_ she thought as she made her way into her room.

It did not take her very long. She knew she could build it herself. Though having Loki there might have been fun, she might have been able to ask him more questions. He seemed a little lost, as if he did not really know how things worked here in town. _Where did he say he lived again? By the park?_ _ Are there even apartments around that area? I don't remember seeing any…_ Kat was lost in her thoughts. Loki was a mysterious fellow and she would like to get to know him some more, not to mention he was very nice to look at. He had beautiful green eyes and jet black hair. He was also tall, extremely tall compared to her 5ft 4, he was at least 6ft 2.

When Kat finally noticed the time she realized how late it was. She quickly picked up the scraps of packaging and wrapping along with the empty nightstand box and made her way outside to throw it away. It was time to make some dinner and relax after her long day.

She was also going to have to figure out a way to get herself a couch. She wouldn't start working for another month and she did not want to be couch-less for that long. She had already told her friends she was going to invite them over soon and with no couch where would they sit? She would figure it out. _It will be fine_ she thought to herself.

Luckily tomorrow was going to be a calm day for her. No errands to run or furniture to buy so she was going to enjoy it in the relaxing semi-comfort of her new home. Maybe she would watch a movie and order a pizza. It would be a nice relaxing day.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the missed day friends, life caught up with me and I wasn't allowed a moment to chillax by my computer. Here is another Loki scene; I hope you guys are enjoying my sad attempt at a story haha. Leave them review please! I send all of you guys who are still with me and reading virtual hugs! \(^-^)/_

Loki had left Katheryne's house with a plan. He would find a way into this mortal's life. The easiest way seemed to be to help her procure a couch. But first he needed to blend in. He was tired of the confused and odd glances he kept getting from those who he passed on the street. He found himself walking past the "park" again and saw a row of buildings which housed the Midgardian garments he so needed. He walked into one and observed how the humans worked. They would walk around the establishment and once they had the clothing they desired they would walk up to large desk and hand over some green paper.

_Ah their currency_ Loki observed. _ I must get some of this currency in order to purchase my clothing._

Loki cast his infamous cloaking spell once more and made his way over to the humans who were purchasing their clothes. He quickly took note of the currency and swiped his hand over the money in order to copy it and later on duplicate it for his use. He slowly made his way to the back of the establishment and in a corner he commenced his currency duplication. He created 20 copies of the green papers. They all had the number 20, exactly like the ones he had swiped his hand over.

_This should be enough_ he thought and put the wad of paper into his pocket. He figured it would be easiest to get his clothing while still under his cloaking charm so that he could avoid the odd looks he kept getting.

Loki walked through the building looking at the racks of clothing. He found a grayish-blue shirt, a dark green one, and a black one. He then made his way to the trousers section; he chose two black trousers and a dark blue one.

_This will do_ he said after he had tried them on. He quickly uncloaked himself and made his way to the large desk where he would purchase the items. The man at the desk flashed a little electronic device across the clothes and stated, "That will be 103.78 Sir."

Loki pulled out the wad of paper and placed it on the counter and looked back up at the man.

The man just stared back at him.

_What is the mortal waiting for? _Loki thought to himself, annoyed that the man was not accepting the same form of payment he had seen everyone else use.

"Uh, okay…" The man whispered as he reached for the crumpled mass of money on the counter. He quickly pulled out 6 20 dollar bills and shoved the rest back towards Loki. The man quickly punched the amount into his machine and gave him back the change. "Have a good day." He said as he handed Loki his bag of clothes.

"Thank you mortal." Loki responded and swiftly walked out of the store.

He made his way back to the park, and sat on the bench again. He could easily magic his new clothes on to his body but he still felt more comfortable in his Asgardian attire and was reluctant to change. As Loki sat there thinking about Katheryne and how welcoming she had been to him he found himself wondering what she was doing at the moment. She decided to go pay her a visit, an unnoticed visit that is. He could just go peak inside her window again and see if she really had been able to construct the furniture she had purchased that day.

Loki stood up and closed his eyes quickly changing his clothes and making his shopping bag disappear simultaneously. If he needed the clothes again he could quickly summon them at his will. He need not burden himself with bags and clothing. He looked down at his newly clothed body, _well at least it is comfortable and now I will not stick out compared to everyone else,_ he thought to himself.

He started walking down the familiar road to Katheryne's house once again.

It was getting dark and he guessed she was probably done with her furniture building. As he neared her house he once again cloaked himself and looked in through the living room window. But all was dark and quiet. _Hmm maybe she is still building it _he smirked as he made his way towards her bedroom window; however it was empty there as well. He did however see the black new furniture piece next to her bed. He chuckled to himself, _looks like she was right. She really did not need my help, _he laughed. _Where is she though? Not in the living room or her bedroom…_ he looked to his right. Maybe she was in the room with the desk and chair. That room did not have a window he could look into though… Could he make his way into the house without her noticing? He thought about it for a moment when he noticed the light in the hallway turn off and Katheryne made her way into her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and sighed deeply. She then turned to her nightstand where her stereo now sat and turned on music.

Loki smiled, he wouldn't do that to her; impede on her privacy when she had so generously let him into her home and fed him. He chuckled softly at the thought of her placing the food in front of him, she really had smelled like lavender and it caused him to laugh. She has almost caught him but he attempted to play it off. Next time he came into her house it would be with her invitation he promised himself that much.

He slowly turned around and sat down on her grass below her window and looked up at the sky. _ Oh the difference as to how I am living right now and how it was when I was in Asgard. A prince. With a palace. Not sleeping outside, susceptible to the elements. Yet, I am much more content on Midgard that I was on Asgard. I feel accepted, even with my odd choice of clothing Katheryne looked past it and saw me as a person. That is a nice change. _ He mused as he lay down on the grass thinking through his plan to work his way into Katheryne's life.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello new and old friends! I am sorry I have been MIA the past few days but I am officially back at college. This weekend was moving weekend and today was the first day of classes, so this means that my updates will be less frequent now (I'm sorry!). This week will be hectic seeing as I need to figure out my schedule and get back into the swing of school but I will update again this weekend. Hopefully this week will give an idea as to how much free time I will have and I can come up with an update schedule! Thanks again for sticking with me; I hope this story continues to be enjoyable to you guys! Keep those reviews/favorites/follows coming!_

_P.S._

_To Luuh Reedus: Thank you! I hope your feelings do not change as the story progresses :)_

_To trufflelover: I hope I do not make you wait to much with school coming up and getting all up in my writing business! :)_

_To noukinav018: you my friend went above and beyond my expectations! A review __**per chapter! **__WHOO! Thanks for all the feedback, I'm tragically new at this and appreciate all of the help! I'm definitely going to be looking more closely as to how I depict their emotions and thoughts. OH and Loki and his math for the clothing: he is Loki and he does what he wants; he need not burden himself with petty numbers hahahah. :) _

Kat woke up a little later that morning; she did not have anywhere to be so she could wake up at her own accord. It was around 9 when she finally stirred in bed. She looked at her stereo and quickly turned it on as she got up and stretched. _Time to get ready _she thought as she walked over to the closet and pulled out another pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She stepped into the shower quickly and was dressed and ready a few minutes later. After going to the kitchen and fixing herself some breakfast she walked outside to put her trash cans away. She had heard the garbage truck pass by as she ate her cereal. The day was nice outside, a slight breeze and the sky was clear. She walked back into the house and decided to paint her nails. She made her way to the second room with the computer and desk and rummaged through her boxes to find her nail polishes. She settled for an emerald green, and walked over to the desk and started painting. About 5 minutes later she heard a knock from the front door. Nails still wet she walked over and carefully opened the door, not wanting to ruin her nails. She looked up to see who it was, half expecting it to be one of her friends wanting to see how she had settled in, instead she came face to face with none other than Loki.

"Oh hey!" she smiled happily up at him. "What a surprise!"

"Good Morning." Loki smiled back "I wished to see you." He softly responded looked down at his feet.

Kat blushed but couldn't help but smile at his comment, she was happy he was visiting as well. "Come on in" she motioned for him to enter the house. "What can I do for you today Loki?"

"Well, apart from the visit I wish to run something by you. I have a proposition for you." He looked at her meekly.

"Oh, and that is?" Kat asked clearly intrigued now.

They made their way over to the kitchen table and Loki sat down and kept fidgeting and wringing his hands as if he did not know how to start talking.

"Well…" he started "I do not know how to begin" he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just say whatever it is" Kat offered. "Don't think, just speak."

Loki took a deep breath and spoke rapidly, "I wish to gift you a couch in exchange for a place to sleep at night." He laughed sheepishly and looked down at his hands embarrassed.

"What?" Kat laughed. "I thought you had a place to live, over by the park. Of course I haven't seen any apartment complexes over there…" she trailed off. "Wait, do you really not have a place to live?" she asked clearly concerned.

Loki looked up and half smiled at her, "No, I do not. I just got here and have had some trouble adjusting."

"So you want to buy me a couch and in exchange you want to crash here?" Kat asked trying to figure out what his 'proposition' was.

"Yes, but only if that is okay with you. I will not make you do anything that you do not wish." Loki quickly stammered and put up his hands as if to say he wouldn't force her into anything.

"Oh Loki, why didn't you say something yesterday!" she frowned at him, displeased that he had not brought this situation up before. "If I had a couch I would have offered for you to stay here myself!" Kat exclaimed. "Hell, we could have figured something out, even if a sleeping on my carpet was the solution, you can't be spending your nights out in the park." she looked at him with deep concern. "We can fix this, and you do not need to buy me a couch, I have money. I just need to save a little more…

"No." Loki cut her off; he looked at her straight in the eyes and stated, "This is something I want to do. You deserve your couch and I want to be the one to give it to you." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, I guess." Kat smiled _Wow_ she thought _here I am just offering some random man I barely know a place to sleep but he's homeless for Christ's sake! Wait, if he can't afford a place to stay at night how does he have money to buy me a fricken couch? _Kat looked up at Loki with a quizzical look in her eyes,"Wait… do you even have money to buy a couch? I mean, you don't even have a place to live…" Kat asked tentatively.

"Yes, I have money for it. Do not trouble yourself." Loki smirked.

"I guess we can go buy us a couch then!" Kat laughed.

"Perfect." Loki smiled at her and then quickly became serious. "Can I tell you something first? I wish that you know about me before you welcome me into your home." He looked at her solemnly.

"Uh oh, are you going to tell me that you're a murderer?" Kat laughed and joked. Her face fell when Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Loki…" Kat asked cautiously. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, remember the clothing I was wearing when you first met me?" Loki spoke, cautious as to how he formed his sentences. His silver tongue failing him when he needed it, he couldn't scare off Katheryne he really had grown to like her and wished to be accepted by her. "Well like I said that is our normal attire from where I am from. In Asgard." He watched her reaction carefully.

"As in the mythical place from Norse Mythology?" Kat asked incredulously.

"Yes. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. I fell into this realm when I destroyed the Bifrost. You heard my loud arrival I take. I landed out in front of your home. My family does not even know if I am alive, and that does not even matter to me anymore. I have found Midgard to be much more suitable for me. I have been accepted by a complete stranger for whom I am, which is much more than I can say for my _family and friends_ _back home_." Loki stated putting strained emphasis on his last few words.

Kat looked at him dumbfounded. _Loki, Prince of Asgard_ she thought. _In my home after he fell from ANOTHER REALM._  
Loki looked at her, a little worried, he had stopped talking but she had not spoken yet. She just continued to stare at him as if he wasn't really in front of her.

"Katheryne." Loki cautiously reached out to her and touched her shoulder. At his touch Kat flinched and looked at him as if realizing that he was still there.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard." Kat whispered and after a moment smiled at him. "Welcome to Earth, I hope my home will not be too much of a letdown after your life in a palace" she smirked at him.

Loki broke into a huge smile. She had still accepted him even after all this new information had been said. He felt overwhelmed with joy and wanted to embrace her but he stopped himself, he shouldn't rush things. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." Loki said to her as she stood up.

"No problem Loki. I'm here for you if you need anything, I won't hold being a _Prince_ against you" she joked as she walked towards the hallway. "We need to go couch shopping! Let me just grab my bag." she called over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello again friends! One week of school done! When is vacation again? :( _

_Anyways, I bring you another chapter of my Loki story! Looks like my updating will be on Wednesdays and Fridays. Those are the days i will be able to take some time and actually sit down and let my ideas flow. I hope this is okay with you guys and thanks for sticking with me! Keep that feedback coming! :D  
_

Loki was overjoyed that she had still accepted him, even though it was a Prince from another realm. He did however feel slightly guilty that he had not told her the _entire_ truth. He was also the God of Mischief and Lies, a title that he felt might scare her off a little, especially if he had told her about his attempted destruction of Jotunheim. _All in due time_ Loki thought to himself, he first had to show her he really did not mean her any harm. Hell, he was not even thinking about ruling over Midgard anymore. He had liked simply being, not planning any elaborate plans to overrule Midgard or plotting more mischief. Instead he found himself willingly playing the simple role of just another person. He liked having a confidant, someone who would listen to him and be his friend, not his minion.

Kat walked back out to the living room with her keys in hand. "Ready?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes, let us go." He responded as he walked towards her. They walked over to the door and Loki opened it for her so she could step out. As he closed it behind them she turned around and locked it. Katheryne then led them to the car and walked around to her side of the door. She quickly unlocked the passenger door and turned on the car.

"I know just where to go." Kat said, "I was there yesterday when I failed to buy a couch, they have a nice brown one and I just needed about a hundred more dollars and I could buy it. We can go split-sies so you don't spend so much of your money." She smiled at him.

Loki smirked, "We'll see." He simply said.

Kat turned on the radio and hummed along to the song that was playing, and bobbed her head to the beat as they drove down to the furniture store she had gone to yesterday.

"You really enjoy music don't you?" Loki commented as he looked at her bobbing her head to the beat. He remembered watching her dance around her living room the first night he saw her, she looked like she was having the time of her life singing at the top of her lungs. She was also listening to music again last night when she fell into bed; Loki remembered she had quickly turned on her music on her newly built nightstand.

Kat chuckled, "Yea, it's a big part of me. Sadly that all I can do. Just listen to it I mean, I was never able to learn an instrument." She frowned.

"And why is that?" Loki asked intrigued.

"Well time was one thing; I never had time to really commit to learning. Then I also couldn't afford lessons and I am hopeless when it comes to trying to teach myself, my cousin tried to teach me once, he taught me how to play 'Happy Birthday' and then there was never a follow up lesson." She laughed. "I think he gave up on me" she said as she drove into the parking lot of the store, "Sad huh." She chuckled, "I would absolutely _love_ to learn to play an instrument though, especially guitar. It would be awesome if I could play the songs that I love so much myself." She smiled at the idea of playing all her favorite songs herself.

_Interesting _Loki thought. _ I could easily give her the knowledge to play any instrument she desires. I could see into her head and deposit all of the information necessary so that her brain absorbs it learns it quickly; playing would be like second nature for her. She would play as if she had mastered the instrument at a young age and has had years of experience. Maybe she will let me give her that talent. All she has to do is let me deposit the information in her head…_

Loki was taken out of his train of thought as Katheryne announced that they were here. They both walked towards the store and an employee came up to them and asked if they needed help.

"Oh hey, you're back quickly!" the employee happily said to Kat. Loki looked at her to measure her reaction. _Are they acquaintances?_ He thought to himself.

"Yea, there was a change of plans and now I have come to buy that brown couch I saw." She chuckled a little shyly.

"I see you brought reinforcements." The employee said eyeing Loki oddly.

Loki did not enjoy being looked at as if he was not needed. He narrowed his eyes at the man and walk around to where Katheryne was standing looking at a brown couch. "Is this the one you desire?" Loki asked as he felt the employee walk up behind him.

"Yea this one is only 400." Kat replied. "I only had 300 so with an extra hundred we can get this one." She smiled up at him.

"But is this the one you desire?" Loki asked again. The brown couch was fine but he noticed that most of the furniture she owned was black; he had noticed she liked the dark colors. He though she would want a black one as well.  
"Well it is okay, this one is fine." She replied as Loki walked away to a corner of the store. She eventually followed to see what he was looking at.

"How about this one?" Loki offered. "It is black and matches with the big table you have in the living room."

"Yea it's wonderful but look at it. Its leather, this is going to be expensive." She replied as she searched for the price tag. "600 flipping dollars!" She exclaimed as she turned around to look at Loki and the employee.

"I quite enjoy leather" Loki smirked.

"Ha! Yea, your fancy clothing gave that away." She laughed at him.

"Perfect then." Loki smirked at her. He quickly turned to the employee and stated, "We will take this couch and the chair next to it." Loki saw the employee raise an eyebrow at him and gave him a queer look.

"Loki!" Kat exclaimed and so Loki turned around and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You can't buy that chair, its 350 dollars!"

"Money is no problem. I already told you." He smiled and turned back to the employee. "Where do I pay?" he asked.

The employee stepped aside and pointed towards the desk by the front of the store. Loki walked over and turned around to see if Katheryne was following, he laughed when he saw that she was still standing over by the leather couch and chair with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Do you have a truck to take the furniture in?" the employee asked looking at Katheryne as she walked over to the desk. "No, all of this won't fit in my car." Kat responded. "We are going to need to pay for delivery" she looked at Loki with annoyance.

"Then delivery we will pay for." Loki happily chimed in. He had created more money. He had two fat rolls of cash with him now. He did not even know how much he had created. He knew if he did not have enough he could easily create more on the spot without Katheryne or the man noticing.

"Well then with delivery and tax it will come out to be 1270." Loki heard Katheryne gasp and looked to see her staring open mouthed at the employee, Loki chuckled and procured his wad of money. He heard Katheryne gasp again and saw she was now looking at the wad of money with wide eyes. Loki pushed the money towards the employee and the employee started counting the money. Turns out he had enough in the wad, looks like he didn't not need the second bunch of money after all he thought to himself.

The man continued to process the transaction and asked for the address to where the furniture would be delivered. Kat wrote it down on a paper the man gave her and then he gave Loki a small piece of paper he called a 'receipt', and told them both that the delivery would be made in about 2 hours.

The man bid them farewell and both Loki and Kat walked out of the store. As soon as they were outside Katheryne turned to him and blocked his path. She looked up at him with a very annoyed expression. Loki tried not to laugh. She was a feisty one.

"What. Was. That." She demanded.

"What do you mean" Loki innocently asked.

"Well first of all, we were going to split the cost _of the cheapest brown couch."_ she emphasized "We also were _only_ going to buy a couch not an oversized leather chair "She fumed at him.

"I said I had a think for leather." He smirked. "It is my money anyways I wanted to buy these things for you and in exchange you would let me sleep in your home." Loki offered, smiling at her. He liked annoying her, looks like his mischievous self will always surface he thought to himself.

"Yea, your money. Speaking of money. _Where the hell did you get so much of it?_" she asked clearly confused.

"Magic." Loki simply stated as he walked around her to the car. He did not want to make eye contact with her; he did not know how she was going to take the news that he could perform magic.

"Magic?" Kat asked confused. "You do magic?" she said as she followed after him to the car. She walked around to the driver's side and got in unlocking his door once again.

"Yes." Loki answered softly.

"Huh, that's actually really cool." She said as she smiled at him, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Really? You are not offended or put off by the idea?" Loki asked not wanting to believe her answer.

"Uh NO." She answered laughing now. "That's bloody awesome! I've always liked stuff like that." She said as she drove out of the parking lot.

Things were going way better than Loki expected. He seemed to just be waiting for the moment she would realize how different he was and give up on him. He would be devastated if she chose not to accept him anymore. He really had grown attached to her, he wondered where he would be if he had not seen her through her window and chosen to come back to her. Would he still be angry at the world and plotting his revenge? He quickly changed his train of thought. That was in the past, he would much rather focus on the present and the opportunities he had in front of himself. He now had a friend, someone to help him through the tough times and a place to live. Things were looking pretty good right about now. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Katheryne looking at him.

He quickly looked at her with a smile and just as quickly she looked away and blushed a pretty pink. He chuckled internally, looks like they both were interested in each other. Living together will be interesting he contemplated as a small smirk played on his face.

They eventually made it home and walked inside the house.

"Well the furniture should be here in about an hour and a half. Do you want to eat something while we wait?" Kat offered.

"Sure, can I help?" Loki asked.

"The Prince of Asgard, cooking? Is this going to be a new experience for you?" she asked clearly teasing him.

"I'm a quick learner." He replied laughing at her little quip.

"Okay, wash your hands then." She said as she turned to the refrigerator and started pulling out ingredients.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello again friends! I bring you another installment of Adventures in Midgard, I hope it is to your liking. Stephanie is back in this chapter and she meets Loki, read to find out her reaction to the Prince of Asgard! Thanks to those of you who keep reviewing, favorite-ing, and following; keep all that good stuff coming! :)_

Kat quickly got everything in order and started showing Loki what exactly he had to do. She gave him veggies to peel and chop up and helped him season the salmon. He was a quick learner, she would give him that. She laughed as she watched him concentrate to the umpteenth degree on what he was doing. He really did want to do a good job and she found it adorable.

"Well Prince Loki," Kat said as she grabbed their plates and walked towards the table, "time to see how well you did." She smiled at him and placed a plate in front of him. She then sat down with her own plate and picked up her fork, she looked up at him and saw him just watching her. "What are you going to make me go first?" she laughed.

He looked sheepishly at her. "No." and he picked up his fork as well. "I hope I did not do so poorly, I quite enjoyed the act of cooking; it could have also been the company." He smiled at her as he put a forkful into his mouth.

Kat smiled and took a bite as well, she was pleasantly surprised. He actually had done _very_ well. "It's delicious! Good job Loki." She smiled at him.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Thank you. That means a lot." He said to her. They continued eating with few comments. When suddenly Kat's phone rang, she quickly got up and went to her bag to grab her ringing phone.

"Hello? Oh hey what's up? Really, are you stalking me?" she laughed into the phone "I _literally_ am waiting for the couch to arrive. I would have called you once it was delivered but looks like you beat me to it! It should be here in about 30 mins. Come on over later and we can hang. Sure thing, see you soon. OK, bye." Kat hung up the phone and turned around to face Loki.

"My friend." She said as she held up the phone. "I told her I was going to call her as soon as I had a couch for her to sit on. Looks like she beat me to it." Kat laughed, "I invited her over to come and visit. I can introduce you to her, she a great girl, funny too. I hope that's okay, you know me introducing you to her." Kat looked up at Loki.

"Of course, I would love to meet your friends." He said with a smile. "I do however want to go and purchase a few more things now that I will be living here. I can leave you two in peace for a while to enjoy each other's company."

"Sure that's fine." Kat smiled at him. "Do you want a ride to the store?"

"No, thank you but that will not be necessary. I like to walk and the establishment is not far off." Loki replied.

"Ok, cool then. Well the furniture should be here soon so let's get cleaned up." Kat said as she walked back to the table and picked up the plates.

They cleaned up. Loki helped to dry the plates and place them back in the cupboard. As Katheryne was drying her hands the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and opened it to find a delivery man.

"The furniture is here!" she called to Loki who was just emerging from the Kitchen. The delivery men quickly unloaded both the couch and the chair and asked where it was that they wanted it. After figuring out the best placement for the large furniture in her small living room the men had Katheryne sign a form and they quickly left.

"Well, how do you like it?" Kat asked Loki who was looking down at the couch.

He quickly jumped on the couch and landed flat on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at her. "I find it extremely suitable for sleeping." He smirked up at her.

"Well I'm glad seeing as that is your new bed." She chuckled. Kat walked over to the chair and sat down in it. _COMFY_ she thought to herself. "This is HUGE!" she laughed; "two people could easily sit in the chair and be comfortable."

Loki laughed along with her. "Well even better, you are sure to have enough seating for your future guests now" he joked.

Katheryne jokingly scoffed at him. "Yea, keep rubbing it in. I couldn't afford to have seating for my guests. Aren't I glad you fell from Asgard?" She laughed.

They sat in the living room enjoying their new furniture and talking when Kat's phone rang once again. This time it was a text. "_Here_" was all it said.

"Oh good, my friend is here!" Kat said as she jumped up and went to open the door.

Loki got up from his laying position and sat upright on the couch; he watched Katheryne go open the door and saw the other young woman standing outside.

"Hey Kat!" Steph exclaimed happily, she quickly pulled Katheryne into a hug and said, "I wanted to see how you had adjusted. Let's see that new furniture!" she laughed as Katheryne pulled away and motioned for her to enter the house.

"Hey, Steph." Katheryne laughed at her friend and her enthusiasm. "It just arrived like 30 minutes ago, come on in. I want to introduce you to someone." Kat said as she moved aside so her friend could enter the home. "This," she said motioning towards Loki as he got up off the couch and walked towards them, "is my friend Loki. He is going to be staying with me. He is also the one who got me this furniture." She laughed.

Loki walked up to the young woman, took her hand and quickly kissed it. "Hello, wonderful to meet you." He said as he flashed her his dazzling smile.

"He-Hello." Steph stammered as she was taken aback by his kiss and his overall appearance. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Stephanie but everyone calls me Steph." She chuckled as she regained her composure.

"Hello Stephanie." Loki said again. He quickly looked at Katheryne who had been watching her friend's reaction to meeting Loki. He noticed she was trying hard not to laugh. Katheryne realized he was watching her and quickly looked back at him. "I will leave you ladies to your catching up; I have some errands to run." He quickly looked back at Stephanie. "It was wonderful to meet you, I might see you later." He smiled at her. Loki then turned back to Katheryne as he walked to the door. "I'll be back soon." He said as he touched her arm and smiled at her.

"Sure thing, see you later." She replied with a smile of her own. With that Loki walked out of the house and shut the door behind him.

"WOW! Really?" Stephanie quickly exclaimed as soon as Loki had closed the door.

"Shhh! He might hear you." Katheryne exclaimed as they walked over to the couch.

"He is _YUH-MMY!_" Steph said to her with a huge grin on her face. "How the hell did you meet him?" she prodded.

"Oh god here we go." Kat laughed at her friend's comments. "Well this is the weird part. I just met him yesterday, and now here he is living with me." She laughed at the situation. "He helped me with a nightstand I couldn't lift and we got to talking. He doesn't have a place to live right now and offered me a couch if I let him crash here at night. He is a really nice guy and he has been through some sad stuff recently, I couldn't leave him out in the cold with no where to stay." Katheryne defended herself as her friend was giving her an odd look.

"Uh not to mention that he's frikken gorgeous! How could you _not_ want him living with you." She laughed at Kat as she saw her face turn a bright red.

"Yea, he is extremely attractive but he is also really sweet and funny." Kat responded with a smile on her face as she thought of Loki.

"Oh he has got you good!" her friend laughed. "It's understandable though. I would be just like you." She chuckled. "So he got this furniture?" she said quickly changing the subject. Kat sighed, grateful for the change of subject; she was done with the "Kat has a crush on Loki" part of the conversation.

"Yea, pretty spiffy huh? He has a thing for leather, and black" she chuckled as she ran her hand over the couch cushion.

"Yea it's pretty damn fancy." Steph commented. "So how has everything worked out, you all settled in? Are you ready to start teaching? Steph asked, clearly moving on to other subjects now.

Grateful for the new questions Kat told her friend about her visit to the school and what she was planning on doing to start setting up her classroom. The two of them spent the next few hours talking and laughing just like old times. Kat was happy that her friend has easily accepted Loki and would not judge her for offering her home to the strange man.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello again friends! Hope the story has been to your liking, enjoy this chapter! :D _

Loki had gone back to the block of stores in front of the park and went through a few of the establishments to get his items. He would need to fully stock himself with all the necessary clothes and other items now that he actually had a place to stay. He went through picking up what he needed and once done he headed back towards the park to give Katheryne and her friend time alone.

As he walked by one of the last stores on the block something caught his eye, it was a silver bracelet with an emerald on it. It reminded him of the color of Katheryne's nails. He had noticed her nails because of the color, he had always loved green and it showed in his Asgardian clothes, his long and flow-y green cloak was his most prized possession; well, along with his horned helmet. Those two items were how he set himself apart from other Asgardians, they showed his rank; the cloak and helmet told the world that he was a Prince.

Loki wondered if Katheryne would like it, he wanted to give her something to show his thanks for how warmly she accepted him into her life. _She will probably say it isn't necessary, that the couch was already enough but this is something she doesn't __**need**__ so it would truly count as a gift_ he mused. He decided he would buy it and made his way into the store.

After purchasing the bracelet Loki walked back to the bench he had first slept on, the park was alive with the sound of children playing and families who had gathered around in celebration. Loki felt sad as he watched everyone around him. It reminded him of home, when Thor and himself would play in the large gardens throughout the Palace. Those were much simpler times, when Loki had not been knowledgeable about his true heritage; back then there was not a doubt in his mind that he was truly Asgardian.

The carefree laughter of the children in the park pulled Loki from his thoughts. It was getting late he had been at the park for some time now and some of the families were packing up to head on home. Loki thought it was time for him to head home as well. _Home_. _It feels good knowing that I have one again, Asgard doesn't feel like "home" anymore. I feel much more comfortable and accepted here on Midgard. I can see why Thor quickly grew to love this realm _Loki thought to himself as he made his way back to the house.

Loki reached the house and opened the door, it was unlocked. As he stepped in he saw the TV on but no Katheryne. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked towards the couch, upon reaching it he saw a sleeping Katheryne. She looked so peaceful. He quietly went over to the chair next to her, at his movement Katheryne stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw him she smiled up at him.

"Hey, you're back. Sorry, seems I took over your bed." she laughed. "Steph left a while ago and I put on a movie but I guess I knocked out." She spoke as she sat herself upright on the couch.

"Yes, I just arrived. I did not want to wake you, you do not need to get up on my account, you can continue to sleep." Loki told her.

"No, I'm good thanks though. Have you had food? I ordered some pizza when Steph was here. There are a couple slices left over in the kitchen." Kat said as she picked herself off the couch and walked towards the TV to shut it off.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry at the moment." Loki responded as she watched walk around the room, she had gone back to the couch and was folding the blanket she had been using.

"Well, did you get everything you needed?" Kat asked.

"Yes, the outing was very successful. I actually purchased something for you." He smiled at her.

"Oh my. Did the furniture not work for you? You can't be spending money on me, I don't need anything." Kat said as she looked directly at him with her arms crossed.

"But I wanted to purchase it, can I at least show you what it is that I want to gift you?" he smiled a cocky smile at her.

Kat sighed, "Of course ill see it, but you really don't need to buy me anything" she repeated herself.

Loki grinned and held his palm out, quickly the bracelet materialized in his palm and he looked at Katheryne for her reaction.

Her eyes opened in surprise both at the magic and how beautiful the bracelet was. "Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she reached out to take the bracelet. She turned it around in her hands looking at it and watching as the emerald caught the light. She saw the little price tag and turned it over only to gasp out loud. "Are you kidding me!?" she exclaimed "This thing is _expensive_." she drew out the word.

She looked at Loki and held out the bracelet to him. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this, it cost _way_ too much money."

"Please the money should not be an issue, do not take it only if the reason is that you do not like it." Loki responded as he covered her hand with his and looked at her.

"No, it is beautiful don't get me wrong; but I just can't take it I'm sorry. You already gave me too much." She smiled sheepishly at him and when he did not take the bracelet back she sighed and placed the bracelet on the couch cushion and smiled at him. "Thanks though. Really it is beautiful but I can't accept such an expensive gift." She quickly turned around and walked to the second bedroom and came back with a pillow and blanket in her arms. "Here I think you are gonna need these." She smiled as she dumped them on the couch.

Loki looked at her a smile playing on his mouth, "Thank you. I will accept your gift even if you do not accept mine." He smirked at her.

Kat rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but chuckle. "Good night Loki, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she picked up her folded blanket and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey friends! Here is the latest installment of my sad attempt at a Loki fanfiction haha. Hope you guys enjoy this. I really wish I could update more often, but school is such a pain in the ass! See you guys Friday!_

Kat was woken up by her phone ringing, her ringtone had seemed like a good idea at the time she chose it but it always scared the crap out of her when she slept. Half asleep Kat reached for her phone on her nightstand and felt around for it until she found it; she answered the phone without even checking to see who it was calling.

"Hello?" she asked still half asleep with her eyes closed.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are going to breakfast!" Steph's cheery voice came from the other end.

"Ughh you woke me up." Kat complained to her friend.

"Yea well Mary hasn't seen you since we helped you move and we want to go out for breakfast, so get up!" she replied back.

"But…" Kat started to say when her friend cut her off.

"Yes you can invite your new friend. I'm sure Mary would love to meet Loki." Steph teased.

"Ohhh myyyy. You guys better not embarrass me." Kat warned.

"Yea yea. Whatever, now get ready we will be over in 30." And with that Steph hung up.

Katheryne sighed, she loved her friends more than anything but she knew how intense they could get, she hoped the breakfast would go well. Katheryne looked down at her phone, still in her hand to see the time; she had 30 mins and it was 8:30. That is when she noticed something on her wrist. She blinked her eyes trying to focus on what was wrapped around her wrist, she must still be half asleep because it looked like the bracelet Loki had tried to give her and she wouldn't accept.

Yep. It was the bracelet. Katheryne narrowed her eyes at the bracelet, _This guy_ she thought.

"Loki…" she called out warningly. She could have sworn she heard him laugh from the living room. She heard movement and then heard him walking down the hallway to her room. She got up and stood in the middle of her room facing the door waiting for him to pop up.

Loki nonchalantly walked to her door and leaned against the doorway, "You called?" he asked innocently.

Kat held her arm up and pointed to the bracelet accusingly. "I thought we went through this?" she asked annoyed.

Loki just rolled his eyes and smirked at her crossing his arms as he stayed leaning on the doorframe.

"I gave it back to you, how is it on my wrist? Did you put this on me last night?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Last night, this morning, what difference does it make?" he smirked.

"Come on Loki, take it back. Really I don't need this." she replied softly.

"Well the man at the establishment said that it cannot be returned if the tag was taken off and the tag_ mysteriously_ went missing last night. If you don't wear it, I will have to and I do not think it will suit me as well as it suits you." He smirked at her clearly enjoying his little game.

Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at his response; she dropped her raised arm and put her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?" she taunted.

"You will learn to accept my gifts the first time so that I do not have to resort to more extravagant means to get you to accept them. Be warned that I am known as the God of Mischief so my plans can be _quite_ extravagant and mischievous." He said smiling at her as he moved away from the door and turned to go back into the living room.

"Mischief huh? Are you a troublemaker Loki?" She chuckled. Loki just shrugged and smiled at her. "You will certainly keep me on my toes in that case." Kat smiled at him. Loki turned to walk back out of the room when Katheryne called, "Oh wait, we are going out to breakfast. Well, I mean Steph called me. She invited us to join her and another of our friends, Mary, for breakfast. Do you want to go? You don't need to if you don't wanna. It's up to you…"she rambled on.

Loki peeked his head back into the room smiling at her ramblings, "Do you wish me to join you?" he asked smirking at how easily flustered she got.

"Uh yea, I mean. That would be fun." Kat looked down at her feet.

"Then I will go." He smiled and turned.

"Cool, be ready in 30. I'm going to hop in the shower quickly and you can go after me if you want." Kat called after him.

"Perfect." Loki replied as he walked down the hallway to the living room.

Kat ran a hand through her hair, why did she always make a fool of herself around guys, not to mention Loki. She quickly dismissed the thought and went to grab clean clothes; she had to hurry so that Loki could have time to get ready too.

A few minutes later she was out of the shower and heading to her room to finish getting ready.

"It's all yours!" she called out to Loki as she went into her room and closed the door.

She quickly put a little bit of make up on and grabbed her bag; she looked in the mirror one last time before walking out of her bedroom to wait in the living room for her friends.

She sat on the couch and watched a little bit of TV as she waited. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. There were her two friends, smiling at her. Kat smiled back and they exchanged greetings as Kat stepped aside to let them in.

Steph made her way to the large chair and Mary looked around and cocked an eyebrow, she turned back towards Kat and asked, "Sooo... Where is he?" she asked excitedly.

Kat looked at Steph with a disapproving look, "Really? She already knows?"

Steph just giggled and sat down.

"Well?" Mary asked again smiling like a little kid about to open presents on Christmas. "_Where is he_? I wanna see this amazingly hot guy."

"Shhhh!" Kat looked at her a little worried, "He might hear you! He is in the shower. He should be out soon." She said as she walked to the couch with Mary behind her.

They were just sitting down when Kat asked "So where are we going for…" she trailed off and just stared at the hallway. At their friend's wide eyed stare, Steph and Mary turned their heads to see what had caught her attention. There was Loki coming out of the bathroom wearing only his jeans.

All three of them just stared at him. Loki looked up at them and smiled. "Apologies, I left my shirt on the couch." He quickly walked to the couch and picked up his shirt and leather jacket next to Katheryne and made his way back to the bathroom.

As Loki had walked towards her, Katheryne and Loki had made eye contact and he had smiled at the wide eyed stare she had been giving him. Katheryne then quickly dropped her eyes and looked at her hands in her lap, she felt herself turning a bright red. She did not look up until she heard her friends' quiet giggles.

"_Woooooow" _Steph whispered.

"_Hot Dayummm"_ Mary joined in. "Hey Kat calm down, he is gone. You can look up again." She teased.

"Well that is one well sculpted male specimen." Steph commented.

"Amen to that. That is guy his _fit_!" Mary chimed in. "Lucky you getting to live with that hunk of man candy!" Mary motioned with her thumb towards the bathroom.

The blush was finally fading from Kat's cheeks. "Ok calm down guys. Don't go making fools of yourself or me." She warned.

"It's okay, we won't say anything about you turning as red as a tomato because you liked Loki-no-shirt." Mary teased.

Steph laughed at Mary's comment and then tried to be serious when she saw the daggers Kat was shooting with her eyes towards Mary. "Ok. Okay fun is over, he will be out soon." She said trying to calm Mary down.

The friends stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes as they waited for Loki to come out. When he resurfaced from the restroom, fully clothed this time, he walked over to the living room and smiled down at the group of girls. "So sorry for the wait." He said to them.

"Not a problem" Steph replied as all three of them stood up to head out.

Mary quickly stepped forwards and smiled at him, "Hi, I wasn't able to properly introduce myself."

"How rude of me" Loki exclaimed as he reached for her hand and kissed it. "You must be Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you." Loki replied as he smiled at her.

Mary giggled and responded with, "Likewise."

Steph smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes, she asked, "Are we all good to go then?"

Kat turned off the TV that no one had been watching and quietly responded, "Let me just get my phone." She then walked briskly to her room. Once in her room she stood in front of the mirror trying to breathe deeply. "You got this. You are not fazed by what just happened. Keep cool." She quietly repeated this to herself as she heard someone by the door. She quickly looked up with wide eyes to see Loki smiling at her, he held out her phone to her.

"It was in the living room already." He smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, thanks." She blushed as she grabbed it from him and quickly walked past him back to the living room.

Loki just chuckled quietly and followed her back to the group.

"Okay let's go." Kat asked trying to smile at her friends.

Loki walked to the front door and held it open for the girls to walk through.

"Ooh a gentleman." Mary commented as she walked through the door, she flashed him a smile.

Loki smiled back at her and waited for Kat to walk through, once she was outside she turned to lock it and he waited for her as her two friends made their way to the car. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh yea, why?" she asked without looking at him.

"You seem nervous and flustered." He replied trying to stop his smile from spreading.

"No, I'm good." She quickly responded.

"I'm sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable." He replied with faux innocence.

"Oh really?" Kat looked up at him this time and narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Because the shirt incident was necessary?" she asked. "Mr. Magic over here; I've seen you summon your things as your will. You could have easily "magicked" your shirt to yourself in the restroom, but no you chose to walk out half naked and make me embarrass myself." She looked up at him annoyed.

Loki could not help but laugh at her reaction. "Okay so I might like toying with you, and I have to say I've grown quite fond of making you annoyed and flustered."

"Yea, no shit. I've noticed that too." She quipped at him.

"God of Mischief, remember?" he teased as he pointed to himself and smirked at her. "I'm sorry. I will try to keep my mischief making to a minimum." He said as he cupped her face with his hand and smiled down at her.

Kat instantly softened at his touch. She smiled meekly at him, "You are going to be the death of me Loki."

"Well we can't have that." He replied and suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

Kat looked up at him surprised and she felt herself blushing once more. She looked back down annoyed that all she seemed to do around him was blush like an idiot.

Loki chuckled and motioned for her to walk towards the car where her friends were waiting.

Kat looked up and saw her two friends grinning madly at her as she walked towards the back seat with Loki. _Oh God. Here we go_ Kat thought as they got in and pulled out of the driveway.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So sorry for the late night post! I had a busy day today. Here it is though, hope you guys enjoy! Also a big welcome and thank you to all the new people who followed and favorited! I hope you enjoy your stay, tell your friends!_

Breakfast was very pleasant. Loki enjoyed the company of Katheryne and her friends; they liked to annoy her almost as much as he did. They would make little jokes towards her and her reaction to certain things Loki would do or say. Loki knew she tried to hide her reactions as best she could but he could easily see through her. He liked the effect he had on her.

Stephanie and Mary asked Loki about how he got to be Katheryne's roommate and he had to come up with a story, not giving too many details but enough to satisfy their curiosity. Soon they were off the subject of him and back to talking about general subjects. They asked Katheryne how her school preparation was going and if she had started moving stuff into her new classroom. Loki had listened quietly as Katheryne talked about her need to go organize her classroom in the next few days. He made a mental note to ask her about it once they were back at home. He would like to see where Katheryne was going to be working; maybe he could lend a hand in the organization.

After breakfast Steph dropped off Mary and then took Katheryne and Loki home. Loki closed Katheryne's passenger door and stepped aside so that Katheryne could say goodbye to her friend. Katheryne told Steph that she would call her once she was ready to move stuff into her classroom so they could make the trip to the school one of the upcoming days. As Katheryne and Loki walked towards the house Steph called Loki and motioned for him to come back to the car. Loki looked back at Katheryne, she had not head Stephanie call him so he walked back to the driver's side and bent down to look at Stephanie.

Stephanie smirked at him and raised her eyebrow, "She has got you good hasn't she?"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked trying not to smile.

"Oh okay fine. I have no idea what I'm talking about." Steph chuckled. Suddenly she grew serious, she lowered her voice and locked eyes with him, "Just make sure that you don't go playing with her emotions and then up and leave all of a sudden. Kat's fragile and I don't want to see her hurt."

Loki held her gaze and nodded. "Do not fret; I will never do anything to hurt her. That is a promise."

Steph looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, he really showed how much he cared for her and she did not expect him to hurt her; but she wanted to make it clear that he better be on his good behavior.

Steph smiled up at him, "Good. Cuz I like you; you seem like a good guy. Just remember what I said." She raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "Now go back to her; I'm sure she is going to give you hell for embarrassing her like that today morning."

Loki smirked and stepped back from the car. "I already got a taste of it." He chuckled and walked back towards the house waving as Stephanie pulled out of the driveway.

Loki walked inside the house and found Katheryne sitting on the couch, playing with her phone. Loki closed the door and went to sit next to her, expecting her to go off on him because of all the joking that had gone on during the breakfast.

Katheryne looked up from her phone as he sat down and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. She looked back down and kept playing with her phone.

"That's it?" he chuckled. "Both Stephanie and I assumed you were going to be angry with all the joking that went on during breakfast."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him as a smile played on her face, "Do you _want_ the wrath of Kat?" she joked.

Loki raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, "Not particularly, however it would be interesting to see."

"Well I'm busy." She smiled and looked back down at her phone. "I have organizing plans to plan." She chuckled.

"Speaking of…" Loki started "Will you need help with your organizing?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah, thanks Loki, but it is not a lot of work, and I had already told Steph she could tag along. I just need to put up some of my posters and set up my little library. It's all small stuff really." Kat stopped talking as she saw him sadly looking down at his lap, his face plastered with a frown. "But thanks for the offer! If I need help you will be the first I call." She said cheerfully and leaned towards him to peck him on the cheek.

Loki smiled at her kiss and quickly cheered up. "Okay, thank you." He simply responded.

Katheryne continued working on her phone for a few more minutes as they sat in silence on the couch.

"Perfect." She said as she put her phone down. "I figured out what I'm gonna need and I can call Steph so we can get the room set up tomorrow."

"Do you need to do anything else right now?" Loki asked.

"No. Why?" Kat asked as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"I wanted to ask you about your inability to play an instrument." Loki responded.

Kat snorted, "More like incompetence. What about my musical handicap?" she chuckled.

"Well would you like to learn to play an instrument?" Loki asked looking at her flip through the channels.

"Hell yea, but school is going to start soon and I won't have time to take lessons. I'm going to be up to my ears in grading and lesson plans."

"What if I said you could learn in a matter of minutes?" Loki grinned down at her hoping that would catch her attention.

Kat stopped her channel surfing and look up at him with a skeptical look. "What are you on about Loki?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you play an instrument or something?" she asked, now clearly interested.

"Not exactly, but I can teach you. Well, more like deposit years of knowledge into your brain." He smiled at her.

Kat raised an eyebrow, "Is this a perk of being from Asgard?" she asked?

"To an extent, it is done with my magic so only I could do it but yes it is other worldly." He smiled down at her relishing in her curiosity.

"Then I say that is pretty freaking awesome. You have it made don't you? You can teach yourself any instrument, you can create money like nothing, and you can summon your things in an instant. Life must be easy for you." Kat said and poked him in the ribs playfully.

Loki's smile faltered as he remembered all of the pain and trouble he had gone through in his life. If only she knew how hard life had been for him. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and focused back on her.

"Well. What do you say? Can I help you learn an instrument?" he asked hopefully.

"Guitar? Yes please!" Kat exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat.

Loki chuckled and shifted in the couch towards her, enjoying her excited reaction.

"Well, you will have to clear your head. Try not to think about anything so that I can deposit the information easily. It won't take long, just a minute or two. It will feel odd though, as if you stood up too quickly and all the blood rushes to your head making you dizzy. The feeling only last during the connection, once I am done the dizziness will slowly fade." Loki spoke as Kat watched him with wide eyes listening carefully.

"Are we doing this now?" Kat asked looking a little worried now that it was all being explained.

"Well you said you were not doing anything else at the moment, but no if you do not wish to do this now we can do it another time." Loki responded looking at her wide eyed expression.

"Um no, it's fine, never mind." She quickly responded and sat up straighter on the couch. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready."

Loki smiled at her trying to ease her nervousness; he raised his hands up, palms out, towards her. "I need to touch you to establish the connection." He reached towards her face and cupped her cheeks gently.

Kat shifted her position in the couch to make it more comfortable for both of them. She sat cross-legged on the couch facing him and Loki adjusted himself to a more comfortable position as well.

"Remember, clear you mind. It will be quick." Loki reminder her again as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Kat watched him as he closed his eyes and furrowed his forehead in concentration. She quickly closed her eyes as well and tried not to think of her burning cheeks where Loki held her face. She took a deep breath to try and settle herself.

Bad idea.

Instead of it helping her clear her mind, Kat got a good whiff of Loki, and boy did he smell wonderful.

Suddenly all she could think of was how close they were and how wonderful he smelled and how gently he held her face in his hands. _Oh my God Katheryne stop!_ _You're suppose to clear your mind not fill it with Loki thoughts!_ She berated herself. Katheryne heard a stifled laugh and her eyes flew open in panic. She saw Loki trying to hide his smile; he cleared his throat quietly and resumed his serious look of concentration.

_Oh. Dear. God. Clear you mind! Clear your fucking mind!_ Katheryne thought again and this time made it her mission to expel all thoughts of Loki out of her head. She took another deep breath as she started to feel the dizzy fuzzy feeling Loki had mentioned. She gasped as she felt the feeling growing stronger. She felt as if she was going to pass out but held on taking deep breaths to calm herself.

They both stayed perfectly still, for how long? Kat didn't know but after what felt like an eternity, not that she minded, Loki pulled his hands away from her face and she opened her eyes.

Loki smiled down at her trying to catch his breath, "All done. Not too terrible right?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello friends! Thanks for the wonderfully encouraging words! Here is my next chapter! _

Katheryne took a deep breath to, trying to clear her head after all of the dizziness she had been feeling, "Yea, it was tolerable." She smiled back.

"I thought I got that vibe." Loki smirked at her.

Katheryne's eyes widened. "Did you see my thoughts?" She asked in shock.

"Well I entered your head. I_ might_ have caught a glimpse of some things." Loki grinned mischievously at her.

Kat groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Ah man will I ever stop embarrassing myself around you?" She pleaded into her hands.

Loki chuckled and pulled her hands away from her face. Kat looked up at him a blush spreading on her cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, you didn't get to see inside my head. Luckily, if you had I would be the one who is embarrassed." Loki smiled shyly.

Kat cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, she turned to sit normally on the couch with her feet on the floor. She rested her head on the back of the couch and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to clear her head of the remaining dizziness. They both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"So, are you feeling better?" Loki asked and rubbed his knuckles on her cheek gently.

Kat smiled at his touch, "Yea, thanks. And thanks for the knowledge. I don't feel any different though." Kat replied.

"I didn't suspect you would. But it is there, I promise you." He smiled at her warmly.

"I wanna try it out!" Kat opened her eyes and look at him eagerly. "I don't have a guitar here though. I used to play around with my Dad's. I never had one."

"Well, then how about we go get you one?" Loki offered smiling at her enthusiasm.

"That's true! I have the money from the couch that I wasn't allowed to purchase." Kat replied and shot him a look.

Loki put his hands up in surrender, "Hey I thought we were past that." He chuckled.

"We can go down to the local music store and I can buy one." Kat said as she smiled to herself lost in her thoughts.

"When should we go?" Loki asked happy that she was happy.

"Um, tomorrow. Today I still have to get my books and stuff ready for the organization tomorrow. I should be done with the room around noon so we can go after lunch." Kat mused.

"Perfect." Loki said as he repositioned himself on the couch. He scooted closer to Kat and placed an arm on the back of the couch behind her and looked at the TV.

Katheryne stiffened at his movement but quickly loosed up as she saw Loki focus on the TV. She smiled and let herself lean into him.

Loki looked down at her and smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

Katheryne looked back to the TV and smiled to herself. They stayed watching TV for a while, well watching meaning stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and after they cooked food Loki offered to help her pack her car with the books, posters, and other materials she would use in the classroom the next day. After everything was packed in her car Katheryne decided to call Steph to let her know that they were on for tomorrow. Katheryne walked to her room and lay down on her bed.

"Hello." Steph answered.

"Hey it's me, just letting you know that tomorrow will work for the school thing." Kat responded.

"Oh cool then, what time did you want to head over?" Steph asked.

"Does nine work for you?" Kat asked.

"Yea that's perfect. Do you want me to pick you up? You're on the way to the school…" Steph offered.

"Nah I'm good thanks. I'm taking Carlos so I'll just swing by your place at 9." Kat replied.

"Oh perfect. I'll see you then, text me when you are heading over." Steph replied.

"Sure thing. See you then. Bye." Kat replied and they both hung up.

Loki had just walked by the second bedroom to make sure that all of the boxes had been put into Katheryne's car when he had heard her short conversation with her friend on the phone. He was just leaving the room when he heard the name. Carlos. _Who is that?_ Loki asked himself. He felt a surge of jealously course through him when he had heard her say, "I'm taking Carlos." Loki stood at the entrance of room with his fists clenched. _She said she didn't need more help, she said I would be the first she would call for help if she needed it._ Loki breathed deeply, maybe she had someone else. Maybe she was already taken. Maybe he had misunderstood the signals he thought she had been sending him. He probably had it wrong, he sadly thought to himself as he walked back towards the living room.

He had just sat down on the big chair when Kat appeared from the hallway. "I'm gonna get some ice-cream do you want some?" she asked and smiled at him.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He quietly responded without looking up at her.

Kat shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get her ice-cream. When she had her bowl she started walking towards the living room to go sit down and stopped herself when she saw Loki staring out the window by the front door with a sad expression on his face.

Kat called out to him, "Hey are you okay?"

Loki blinked as he heard her voice and turned to look at her, "Yes. I am fine." He responded as he tried to smile at her.

"Are you sure, do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned.

Loki just shook his head and smiled meekly at her and turned back to look out the window.

Kat stood there watching him for a few more seconds and when she saw him look up at her again she smiled at him, attempting to comfort him and said, "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." and walked down the hall.

Loki sighed as he watched her disappear down the hall and rested his head on the back of the chair. He had wanted to ask her who Carlos was, if he was someone important to her. He did not want there to be miscommunication between both of them.

Loki heard music coming from Katheryne's room and he smiled at the thought that she would soon be playing her favorite songs on a guitar. He hoped that it would make her happy, he was happy if she was happy. And if her happiness revolved around someone named Carlos he would accept that, no matter how much it pained him.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! We finally find out about the mysterious "Carlos!" Thanks so much for the encouraging words!_

_Jadlynn: Thank you! Glad you like it :D_

_awakedead0: An update for you! I am so happy you like Loki; I really like writing him like this :) _

_noukinav018: Carlos is __**not**__ a nephew/kid… MUAHAHAHA! :D_

Loki got up and determinedly walked down the hall to Katheryne's room. He wanted to let her know that he did not expect anything from her; he had not known that there was someone else in her life and he would back off if she was taken.

He found himself at the entrance to her room; he took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame.

"Yeah? Come in." Katheryne responded from her bed.

Loki stepped in and smiled shyly at her. Katheryne sat up straighter in her bed and smiled back.

"What's up?" she asked.

Loki looked down at his feet, "I wanted to ask you something." he quietly stated.

"Shoot." Katheryne replied and placed her ice-cream bowl on her nightstand.

Loki took a deep breath and spoke without looking up at her, "Who is Carlos? I overheard you talking to Stephanie, I heard you mention a "Carlos." I'm sorry if I had misunderstood, but I did not think that you were with someone. I am terribly sorry if I have been too forward with you. I did not mean to be inappropriate; I should not have been touching you or have kissed your cheek. I did not know that you were taken. Carlos is an incredibly lucky man." Loki realized he was rambling and speaking quickly.

He did not hear a response from Katheryne and looked up to see if she had understood him because of how quickly he had been speaking. Katheryne had an amused expression on her face as if she was trying to fight back laughter.

Loki looked up at her confused, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Katheryne got up from the bed and walked over to her window, she pulled on her blinds so that they could look outside.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, she was not exactly responding to what he had come in to ask her about.

"Loki," Katheryne motioned out to her window, "This is Carlos."

Loki looked at her even more confused than before; he slowly walked towards her by the window. "Excuse me?" he asked scanning the scene in front of the window with confused eyes.

Katheryne chuckled, "You see that thing right in front of you? My car."

"Yes." Loki answered looking back at her.

"That is Carlos, Carlos the Car." She chuckled again, at how utterly confused he looked at her.

Loki's eyes widened and he laughed in shock. "The car?" he asked through his laughter.

"Yea, see I have this thing. I like to name my stuff, well my important stuff." Katheryne laughed at herself and how silly she sounded. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. She raised it and pointed to it, "This is Josh, and my camera is Oliver. Stupid I know." She laughed again.

Loki looked at her as relief washed over him, so there wasn't another man. Was there? "So, you are not taken?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Katheryne smiled shyly at him, "No sir, not at all."

Loki grinned ecstatically, "Perfect." He looked at her and slowly walked over to her until he was inches from her.

Katheryne gasped as she looked up at him, his beautiful green eyes looking down at her, watching her every reaction. He slowly took her face in his hands and leaned down until his lips were almost brushing against hers. "In that case, I can finally do something I've wanted to do since I met you." He whispered as he closed the space between them and kissed her gently.

Katheryne was already breathing quickly before he had taken her face in his hands. She gasped as she felt his lips on hers and quickly kissed him back. She dropped her phone and tangled her hands in his hair as Loki dropped one of his hands from her face and placed it on the small of her back hugging her closer to him.

Loki smiled against her lips as he saw her reaction to the kiss. He kissed her more deeply and moved his hand from her cheek to run it through her hair and placed it on the back of her neck as he cradled her head.

Too quickly for Katheryne's liking Loki pulled away and rested his forehead on hers as he tried to catch his breath.

Katheryne kept her eyes closed as she felt Loki pull away and gave a breathy chuckle. She heard Loki chuckle alongside her, "I hope that wasn't too forward." He whispered.

"Fuck being forward." She laughed and opened her eyes to look at him. Loki smiled that amazing smile at her and kissed her forehead. Katheryne wrapped her arms around him and they just held each other for a few seconds. Katheryne could not stop smiling as Loki rubbed his hand up and down her back.

After a few seconds Loki chuckled and let go of her as he bent down to pick something up. Katheryne stepped away from him as he moved to pick the item up, he brought it up in front of her face and smirked, "Josh was dropped and left for dead."

Katheryne laughed, "Sorry, I got a little busy." She took the phone from him and threw it on her bed.

"You should get some sleep; you have a busy day tomorrow." Loki said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Sleep well, I will see you in the morning." He smiled at her and turned to leave her room.

Katheryne just looked at him and bit her lip, not wanting him to leave her side. "Good night." She softly called after him. She then turned to her window and ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, remembering how his hand felt as he ran it through her hair just moments ago. She sighed deeply and closed her blinds once more. Sleep was necessary; it had been an _eventful_ day; and boy did she want to talk to Steph about what had happened, not the magical guitar lesson but the Loki situation.

Katheryne smiled to herself as she lay down on her bed, she couldn't wait for the morning to see what new happenings could occur.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello friends! Here is another installment of my story, in this chapter Loki discovers the Food Network hahaha_

Katheryne was woken up by her alarm; she turned over in her bed and groaned as she failed to find her phone.

"Dammit, shut up already." She spoke to her phone as she moved the covers around searching for the still blaring phone alarm. She eventually found it and turned it off, she then got up to grab her clothes and shower, she had to get ready quickly to go pick up her friend and make it down to the school. Katheryne quietly walked across the hallway into the bathroom hoping not to wake up Loki in the living room.

A few minutes later Katheryne walked out much more awake and made her way to her room to grab her bag, she was just going to grab a couple of granola bars and some water bottles for her and Stephanie to munch on if they got hungry while at school. Katheryne tiptoed into the kitchen and found her snacks; she deposited them in her bag and quietly walked across the living room towards the doorway.

"Sneaking out now are we?"

Katheryne gasped at the sound of his voice, she turned around to where Loki was laying on the couch with his eyes still closed and a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you were asleep! You scared me." She laughed as she tried to breathe normally once more.

"I've been a wake for a while," Loki commented as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Could have fooled me." Kat laughed as she walked towards the foot of the couch, a smile on her face.

Loki just looked up at her and flashed her his dazzling smile, "Good Morning."

"Morning." Katheryne chucked, "I shouldn't be back late, it won't take more than a few hours. I didn't make breakfast but there is some cereal and milk if you want some." She smiled down at him.

"No worries, I will be fine." He responded. "Have fun organizing."

Katheryne chucked, "Yea thanks." She responded as she turned towards the door once more. She heard him clear his throat and she turned around again to see him raise an eyebrow and smirk at her. Katheryne look at him confused as to what the problem was, slowly she realized what he wanted. "Oh oops." She giggled as she walked over to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"That is not what I meant." Loki whispered as he cupped her face and brought her back down to him. He kissed her deeply. He let her go after a few second and smiled at her shocked expression. "I'll wait for you." Loki said as Katheryne half stumbled her way to the front door.

"Bye." Katheryne whispered as she tried to clear her head and walked out of the door.

Katheryne leaned against the door and spoke aloud, "Control yourself Katheryne, you have driving to do." She breathed deeply getting as much oxygen as she could into her brain and then walked to her car. As she waited for the engine to heat up she quickly texted Stephanie: _On my way!_ And quickly received a reply: _K!_

A few minutes later she was parked outside of Stephanie's house and honked for her friend to come out. Luckily Stephanie never made her wait, she was always ready at the time they planned and she quickly ran out of the house and got into Kat's car.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hey! You all good?" Kat replied happily.

"Yea, let's go." Stephanie replied as she buckled her seatbelt.

The ride over was short and they chitchatted about small things, Stephanie mentioned how she had gotten a new CD and that she thought Katheryne might enjoy them. She would give it to her when she dropped her back off at home. Then she asked about Loki and how the living situation was working out.

Kat just looked forward and tried not to blush, "Uhh… its good. He is really easy to live with, and he likes to help me do stuff." Kat replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"That's cool, anything else." Steph asked and Katheryne saw her narrow her eyes suspiciously from the corner of her eyes.

"Um, well…" Kat started.

"He kissed you didn't he!" Steph suddenly blurted out.

Katheryne turned to her with wide eyes, "How the hell do you know?"

Steph shrugged and tried to contain her laughter, "I don't know, you just seemed different, you are like _glowing_." Stephanie laughed

Katheryne blushed and pulled into the school parking lot. "He's amazing." Katheryne gushed as they parked and started walking towards the school's main office.

Steph chuckled, "Yea, both of you are like head over heels for each other."

Katheryne looked at her friend confused, "Oh come on, the way he looks at you. It's like he is seeing light for the first time. Yea I know it sounds corny but really he seriously likes you." Steph laughed as she watched her friend blush at the thought of Loki and the way he watched her.

A few minutes later they were in the empty classroom and started to unpack the boxes they had deposited on the desks in the room.

They chatted and sang along to the music playing from Katheryne's ipod as the day went on and took a break about an hour and a half in to eat some of the snacks and relax a little from all of the dusting and organizing they were doing.

Soon they were done walked back to the main office to drop off the keys. Kat drove her friend home and waited for Steph to come back out with the CD she has wanted to give her, Kat then made her way back home. It was a little before 1 so she could easily make a quick lunch and she could head out with Loki to go find herself that guitar.

Katheryne walked into the house to find the living room empty, "Loki?" she called into the empty house.

Loki's head popped up in the kitchen from where he seemed to be moving things around, and grinned at her.

"You get hungry?" Kat teased, "I'll make some lunch right now." She said as she dropped her bag on the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

"No no no!" Loki yelled out as he walked towards her quickly to stop her from walking towards the kitchen. "I have a surprise." He said as he grinned down at her.

He quickly stepped behind her and covered her eyes with one of his hands as he placed the other on her waist and slowly led her towards the kitchen.

Katheryne could feel his body pressing against her as he led her to the kitchen and she smiled at what the surprise was. Slowly Loki shifted her around to face something and suddenly Katheryne got a whiff of a wonderful smell, "Hey, something smells good!" she laughed.

"Open your eyes." Loki said as he removed his hand from her eyes.

Katheryne looked down at what was in front of her; there were two beautiful plates full of food. They contained grilled chicken, a side of veggie pasta and some sautéed asparaguses. "That looks delicious!" Kat exclaimed as she turned around to look at Loki who was watching her with a huge grin plastered on his face. "You cooked!" she laughed.

"Yes, I came across this wonderful channel on the television that only portrayed people cooking; they walk the viewer step by step through a recipe and teach them to cook! It was wonderfully interesting and seeing as I enjoyed cooking last time I figured this would be a wonderful opportunity to partake in the activity again." He beamed down at her.

"That's awesome Loki" Kat smiled warmly at him happy to see him excited and proud of his cooking endeavor. "How did you get all of the necessary ingredients though, I don't think I had asparagus here… Did you go shopping?"

Loki just smirked at her and shrugged, "No shopping, I have my ways."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Right, forgot, Mr. Magic over here." She teased.

Loki just laughed and picked up the plates to set on the table for them. "Well, let us eat! We still have to go find your new guitar."

"Right! I almost forgot with your wonderful surprise." Kat smiled as she leaned across the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. They talked as they ate their meal.

The food was wonderful, Loki really seemed to have a knack for cooking and now that he had the TV to help him come up with new things to make he was pleased to have something to do to entertain himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hello friends! I hope this chapter is to your liking. Funfact: this is the chapter that started it all! This scene just came to me one day and it slowly progressed into the story that I have been posting. _

_And of course thank you! All of you who have been reviewing and favorite-ing and following. You are all awesome!_

Loki found himself entering an establishment with musical instruments everywhere, plastered on the walls, in every corner, some even hanging from the ceiling; Loki looked up at them curiously, maybe those were just for decoration…

He had stayed in the entrance looking up at the ceiling, and did not notice when an employee had walked over to Katheryne and led her towards an adjacent room. Loki quickly realized he was alone and briskly walked after Katheryne as he saw her disappear into the other room.

Katheryne had been led to a room full of guitars, of every shape and color.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The employee asked as Katheryne looked around in awe.

"Um yea actually, a Gibson Les Paul." She answered without looking at him, she was enthralled by all of the guitars around her, she had always liked the way the white Les Paul's looked but a dark green one had caught her eye and she was looking at it admiringly.

Seeing as her attention had been captivated by the beautiful green guitar in the corner she did not notice when the employee looked her over and smiled, he walked closer to her, "I see that green one has caught your attention. Can't say I'm surprised, it's a beautiful guitar for a beautiful lady." He shot her a cocky smile.

At his comment Katheryne whipped her head around and looked at him with wide eyes, a blush creeping into her face clearly uncomfortable with the way he looked and talked to her. "Oh um thanks, but yea that is a great guitar, how much for it?" she said as she turned her attention back to the green Les Paul and walked away from the employee and towards the it.

"Well that one is not actually for sale, it's the display. But I can order one for you and it would be around $900." The employee answered as he walked towards her again.

Katheryne started choking as she heard the amount it cost. "900!?" she managed to stammer out.

The employee chuckled at her reaction, "Yea, it's a damn good guitar that's why." He walked closer to her, "However, I could give you my employee discount. If you agree to let me take you out?" he smirked down at her.

Katheryne's eyes widened once more, "Oh! No thank you. That's nice of you but no thanks. It's too expensive anyways; I don't have anything near that amount right now." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" the employee called after her, "You could always make payments. Pay it over a certain period of time so you have time to come up with the rest." He offered helpfully.

"Oh I don't know." Kat said as she ran a hand through her hair uncertainly.

"Come on we can crunch the numbers, so you can see if it works." The employee smiled his cocky smile again and motioned for Katheryne to follow him to another section of the store.

"Oh excuse me sir, I will be right with you." The employee said as he walked past Loki who had stayed by the wall simply watching the interaction between Katheryne and the employee go down.

Katheryne finally turned around to find Loki standing in the back, standing completely still, anger clearly evident across his face. "Loki!" she said as she walked towards him gently touching his face. "What's wrong?"

Loki looked down at her, "Him. He finds you attractive. You won't consent to have him take you out would you?" his face showing a mixture of fear and sadness at the end.

Katheryne's eyes opened in surprise and she bit her lip trying to keep herself from smiling. _Loki is the jealous type, that's new, and kind of adorable._ She thought to herself as she composed herself and spoke, "No! Of course not! I have no interest in him, you should know that." She softly said as she rubbed her thumb across his check gently.

Loki's eyes softened and he smiled as he leaned into her touch. "Good. He needs to understand that he will not get you to agree to see him outside of this incident." He said anger coloring his words once more.  
"I already declined, he won't ask again." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand to follow the employee back to where they would discuss the finances.

Loki didn't move, Katheryne look back at him questioningly. "Something caught my eye, I wish to see it. I will meet you over there in a minute." Loki responded as he leaned down to kiss her.

Katheryne smiled as he pulled away, "Okay, don't take long." She turned and went down the way the employee had walked a few seconds prior.

Once Katheryne was out of the little room Loki turned around with a mischievous smile and closed his eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds he opened them and broke into a positively mischievous grin. He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face as he went to join Katheryne and the employee at a desk in the far corner of the first room they had been in.

Loki walked up to Katheryne and placed his arms around her waist as he watched the employee raise an eyebrow at Loki's action. Loki smirked but said nothing as Katheryne continued to study a slip of paper in her hands.

"Well, this could actually work. I have 300 right now, and I start work soon. So I can easily make the payments once I get my first pay check." Katheryne spoke mostly to herself.

"You would only have to give 100 right now because I have to order the guitar and then once you pick it up you could give the first payment:$200. Then you would pay $200 every two weeks until you pay it off." The employee offered as Katheryne continued to look at the paper in thought.

"And how long does it take to get here? The guitar I mean." Kat asked as she finally looked up to look the employee in the eyes.

"Three weeks." He answered.

"Oh that works perfectly then, I will already be working by the time the guitar arrives!" she replied cheerfully. "I'll take it!" she smiled up at Loki who had a smile of his own at how excited she suddenly looked.

"Cool then, let me order that for you." The employee said as he turned to his computer and started typing things in.

Katheryne turned around in Loki's arms to hug him, "Have I thanked you for teaching me how to play? It's because of you that I'm about to get that ridiculously awesome guitar!" she said as she jumped into his arms.

Loki laughed and hugged her tightly, "Yes, you have and I'm happy you got the guitar you love. Is it going to be named as well?" Loki teased.

Katheryne pulled away from him to slap his arm, "Hey, you got a problem with my naming inanimate objects Asgard boy?"

Loki threw his head back in laughter, "No I find it adorable. Can I help you name it?" he laughed.

"Yea sure! That would be perfect." Katheryne smiled up at him and hugged him again.

Loki placed his chin on top of Katheryne's head and saw the employee stealing glances at them. Loki smirked, happy that the man realized that he had no chance. Loki suddenly couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing; he quickly placed a hand over his mouth and tried to muffle his laughter.

Katheryne pulled away from him and gave him an amused and confused expression. "You okay?" she said as she chuckled at him.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Loki said through chuckles. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'll explain outside."

Katheryne looked up at him chuckling and nodded. She then turned back to the employee and he handed her a paper, she quickly filled it out and the order was complete. The employee told her she would get a call once the guitar was in and she needed to pay the first $200 the day she picked up the guitar. With that Katheryne and Loki walked out of the store and to the car.

"So are you going to tell me what had you in stitches back there?" Katheryne asked narrowing her eyes at Loki teasingly.

"Well you see, I caught the man looking at us as we hugged and I thought about how he had attempted to grab your attention and ask you out and it failed on him. Then I thought about how he is also going to find a nice surprise when he walks back into the room with the guitars…" Loki trailed off and smirked as he saw Katheryne raising her eyebrow at him.

"What did you do?" she asked warningly.

"Oh just a bit of mischief really." Loki answered cheekily.

"Uh-oh, what sort of mischief?" Kat asked clearly worried now.

"Let's just say I tidied the room a bit." Loki laughed as Katheryne narrowed her eyes at him, not believing a word he said. "Ok well I sort of made all of the guitars in the room disappear." He grinned at her.

"You did WHAT?" Katheryne's eyes widened at his words.

"Its fine, they are all still there in their rightful place, they are simply invisible to the human eye. They will reappear in an hour." Loki waved his hand dismissing Katheryne's reaction to what he had done.

Katheryne rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at what Loki had done. "Oh Loki, you really are a trouble maker."

Loki winked at her, "Mischief is just too fun to pass up, plus the man needed to be punished for looking at you like that." Loki stated.

Katheryne felt herself blush, as they got into the car, "Poor guy; today is just not his day. First he gets rejected and now he is going to think he has been robbed!" Katheryne couldn't help but laugh as she thought about what must be going through the man's head if he had already noticed the missing instruments.

Loki laughed along with her, "That exact thought is what made me laugh in the store. It is sad but too hilarious not to enjoy." He said as he grabbed Katheryne's hand and held it for the duration of the drive back home.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Something is a-brewing for the near future! Thanks for all the love the story is getting. Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. :)_

Katheryne was woken up by her phone once again, "Ugh what is this nonsense, why do people call so early?" Katheryne complained to no one in particular. Half-asleep Katheryne answered her phone only to hear her older step-sister's panicked voice. Katheryne had never been terribly close to her; she was a few years older and had moved out quickly after Katheryne's mom married Katheryne's dad, well step-dad. Katheryne had never met her biological father so when her mom married Joe, Katheryne saw him as her Dad, her only dad. He had been there for her for as long as she could remember. Joe had come into their lives when Kat was young, around 7 years old so she saw him as her real father. Niki, her step-sister had lived with them for about 2 years and eventually moved back in with her mom. They had still talked but did not really share that "sister" relationship they were more like friends.

"What? Niki, what's wrong?" Katheryne asked as she sat up in bed trying to wake herself up.

"I am freaking out!" Niki half screamed at her.

Katheryne rolled her eyes; Niki had always been a bit paranoid and easily worried about things. "What happened now?" she asked hoping to calm her sister down.

"I'm getting married in three DAYS and I still have so much to do!" Niki screamed this time almost hyperventilating into the phone.

"Calm down! You know you have everything under control. I know you, you make sure everything is set _weeks_ in advance. Plus Monica is your maid of honor; you know how responsible she is. Just breathe, it will be fine." Katheryne spoke calmly trying to talk her sister down from her panic attack.

After a few minutes Niki was back to normal, she had finally calmed down and after making sure Katheryne was going to be at the wedding with her making sure everything went as planned Niki felt better and they hung up.

Katheryne sighed, she had not been looking forward to the wedding, it's not that she wasn't happy for Niki, she was. She loved that Niki had found George; they were perfect for each other and you could tell they really loved each other but Kat was not a wedding person. Everyone was always stressed out and let's face it, you have to dress up and as mentioned before Katheryne only felt herself when she was wearing her jeans and t-shirts, she felt uncomfortable in anything else.

Now after this freak-out, Niki asked her to please be with her throughout the day to help her and keep her calm. Kat loved her step-sister but could she handle a panicked Niki for a whole day? She was certainly going to have to try her hardest to remain calm and help out as best as she could.

Kat slumped back into bed, she would have to make the trip down to the mall to pick out a dress for the wedding, she probably shouldn't have waited until the last couple days to find a dress but she had gotten distracted with Loki's arrival. She wouldn't take long though, she wasn't hard to please.

After breakfast Katheryne and Loki headed out to the local mall. Loki wanted to tag along, he loved going to the store and just basking in all of the things he saw, he also liked to people watch. He would always say how curious Midgardians were to him.

Katheryne walked into a department store and made her way to the dress racks, Loki walked slowly behind her looking at everything around him. He picked up a blanket of sorts and held it up in confusion; Loki looked at the picture of the woman modeling the blanket thing. He called to Katheryne who was a few feet away rummaging through dresses.

"Darling? What in Asgard is this?" he chuckled as he held the blanket item up for her to see.

Katheryne looked up and started laughing at his confused expression at what he was holding. "That is a 'Snuggie.' It is an extremely unfortunate invention. People went crazy for them a while back. It's like a blanket with arms, or maybe more like an over sized backwards bathrobe? It's hilarious and unnecessary, that's all you need to know." Kat answered as she laughed and turned back to her dress search.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the item in his hands and chuckled as he placed it back on the shelf. He then walked over to where Katheryne was standing and watched her shuffle through the dresses in front of her. Loki looked over towards the opposite end of the rack of clothes and walked over to pull out a deep purple dress. It was long and elegant, with a one shoulder strap and had a thin braided belt. Loki walked back over to her with a grin on his face.

"How's this?" he asked happily.

Katheryne looked up and gasped, "Oh it's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"Just down the rack, I thought it looked like your style. Try it on." He smiled as he held out the dress for Katheryne.

Katheryne took it and smiled up at him appreciatively, "Yea I will. Thanks." She walked past him towards the dressing rooms to change.

Loki watched Katheryne step into the dressing rooms and turned his attention back to the rest of the store, he walked up and down the aisles around the dressing rooms picking up items and examining them. Midgardians had so many items, most of which did not really have an important purpose. He chuckled to himself to see some of the things the morals spent their money on.

After a few minutes Katheryne stepped out of the changing room, she looked around looking for Loki but couldn't see him. "Where did he disappear to now…" Katheryne whispered.

Suddenly she saw Loki step out of an aisle to the side. He looked around to where the changing rooms were and grinned when he saw her. Loki's eyes sparkled as he looked Katheryne from head to toe; he walked towards her and reached to take her hand. Katheryne took it and Loki gently turned her around, "You look gorgeous, breathtaking." Loki said with wide eyes.

Katheryne blushed and looked down, "It is a really nice dress, thanks for picking it out. I think I'm going to take it."

Loki smirked down at her, "I don't think I can let you do that. We must find you a different dress."

Katheryne looked up at him confused, "I thought you liked this one."

Loki continued smirking, "I do. It is beautiful, but I'm afraid I cannot let you out in public looking so stunning. Someone might steal you from me." Loki said and winked at her.

Katheryne laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes, "Oh wow Loki, calm down now." She lightly slapped his arm.

Loki laughed along with her and pulled her into a tight hug. Katheryne hugged him back and sighed happily. Suddenly she stiffened and Loki pulled away slightly to look down at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um yea, well actually no, I have to ask you something." Kat almost whispered into his chest.

Loki looked down at her worried. "What is it?"

"Uh well…" Katheryne spoke as she fiddled with her dress, "I wanted to ask you to go with me to the wedding. I know it's weird but I'd be so much a happier if you went with me." Katheryne spoke, as she continued looked down and playing with the dress.

Loki chuckled and lifted her chin up so he could look at her, "Is that all?" Katheryne smiled shyly and nodded. Loki leaned down to kiss her gently, "It would be my pleasure to accompany you." Loki whispered into her ear.

Kat giggled and hugged him again, happy that he had agreed to go.

Loki hugged her back and nuzzled his face into her neck and hair. He spoke softly, "In that case you can buy the dress, because now I can make sure that other men keep their hands and eyes off of you."

Katheryne laughed and pushed him away narrowing her eyes teasingly. "No mischief!" It's my sister's wedding day and if anything were to go wrong, she will die. I also don't want to deal with an even more distraught bride that absolutely necessary.

Loki laughed and put his hand over his heart, "Do not fret darling, I will be on my _best_ behavior."

Katheryne rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't that sound sincere."

Loki just smirked at her as Katheryne turned around to go back in to the dressing room and change.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hello again friends! It is wedding time! There seems to be a mysterious guest at this wedding… _

_And of course thanks again for all you guys do, and welcome new readers! _

Katheryne heard a honk outside of her house and she quickly grabbed her bag and ran to her restroom to see if she left anything. "Okay, I think that's it. Hair straightened, bobby pins, hair spray…" she mentally went through her list again. Niki had asked her to come over earlier to help her get ready. She really was freaking out if she had asked for Katheryne's help with her hair. Katheryne went back to her room and grabbed her dress. _Can't forget that!_ she thought to herself as she picked it up off of her bed and walked back to the living room.

Loki was lounging on the couch flipping through a book, when he heard her walk into the room he looked up to look at her. He smiled at how flustered she looked, bags in hand and a panicked look on her face. "Do calm down love, I am sure it will not be as bad as you think. You won't be alone with your sister, Monica will be there as well. Between the two of you I am sure everything will go off without a problem." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Katheryne tried to smile back, he was probably right but Katheryne couldn't help but worry, she had never been very good at weddings and now she was helping out the BRIDE who was her SISTER oh the pressure was horrible.

"What time will you show up?" Katheryne asked.

"5:30, I don't want to get there too early because I know you will be busy, and we cant have you distracted." He smirked at her.

Katheryne rolled her eyes, "Just because you are there does not mean that I will neglect my not-bridesmaid-or-made-of-honor-but-still-helper-of-the-bride duties."

Loki laughed at her response and just shook his head. "Of course you won't but I might be tempted to steal you away and that would be rude."

Katheryne blushed and looked down at her dress in her hand, Loki really did like that dress, especially on her. She smiled to herself and looked back up at him. "Well, then I guess I'll see you in a few hours. I need to go and help Niki get ready."

"Of course darling, I'll see you soon." Loki got up off the couch and walked over to her, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Have fun!" he winked at her.

"HA! I'm sure I will." she laughed and walked towards the door. "Oh, and you are sure you remember how to get there?"

"Yes, of course, everything is sorted." Loki reassured her.

"Okay, car keys are on the kitchen table. See you later!" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Loki turned around and ran a hand through his hair. He had a couple of hours until he hand to leave, so he read some more of his book to pass the time.

Katheryne was picked up by Monica, they quickly drove across town to the location the Wedding would take place at and talked about what they had to do before the wedding. After figuring out a plan they quickly got to work once at the room designated for the bride to get ready in. Katheryne was in charge of helping Niki with her hair, while Monica went around making sure things were in order for the ceremony.

After Niki's hair was done, they both helped her slip into her dress. Katheryne got teary eyed, at the sight of her sister in her wedding gown. She wasn't one to cry but Niki looked beautiful and so happy. Both Monica and Katheryne took turns hugging her and gushing over how beautiful Niki looked. After a few minutes of distress in trying to find the veil Niki was finished getting ready and she went out with Monica who was already dressed to take some pictures with the Wedding photographer.

"Thank you so much for all of your help Kat!" Niki said as she hugged Katheryne tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me, you have been such a wonderful sister to me and even though we haven't always been so close because we didn't really live together you really came through for me. I love you sis!" Niki exclaimed as she hugged Katheryne closer to her.

Katheryne chuckled at her sister's reaction, "Oh that's the wedding jitters talking." she teased.

Niki stepped away from her and poked her in the stomach teasingly.

"I'm only joking! I love you too, and really it was no problem, I actually really enjoyed myself!" Kat replied with sincerity. She really had, she had been worried for no reason, Loki was right. The entire processes had been fun and the sisters had really bonded.

"Alright girls, time to go. Nik you have the photographer waiting for you and Kat still needs to get ready! Lets her do her stuff now that you are all dolled up." Monica interjected.

"True, okay we will see you outside then!" Niki replied.

"Actually not until the ceremony" Kat corrected. "You are going to be busy for the next hour or so, I'll just finish getting ready and then head out to the ceremony."

"Oh true, okay perfect. I will see you out there!" Niki smiled and hugged her one last time before leaving Katheryne in the room to get ready.

Katheyne quickly got ready, she put on her dress and straightened her hair, she had naturally curly hair but she hated it, she thought her curls were unruly and unmanageable. After straightening it she grabbed a few bobby pins and pinned her bangs back from her face. She then grabbed a hair clip and stuck it over the bobby pins to hide them. Katheryne was not one to go over the top with hair-dos and dressing up, she liked things simple but classy.

After giving herself a little bit of make up, she took one last look in the mirror and looked at the time: 5:20. The ceremony started at 6 but she could already see and hear that there were many people outside on the large lawn being used for the ceremony. Katheryne grabbed her small clutch, put on her black heels and walked out of the room.

Katheryne stepped out of the room into the large lawn and smiled at how many people were already there and they all seemed to be marveling at how the gazebo had been set up. It looked beautiful and the weather was wonderful, only a slight breeze and the sun was shining but not giving off that unbearable heat. The outdoor ceremony would be perfect Katheryne thought to herself. She noticed a group of girls over by the gazebo, they were some of the bridesmaids. Katheryne smiled to herself when she recognized who they were, they were childhood friends of Niki, when Niki had lived those few years with Kat, her friends were always over so Kat grew to know them quite well.

Katheryne walked over to them and one of the girls saw her and waved enthusiastically. Kat smiled in return.

"Hey! How are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm good Clara, how are you? All of you guys?"

The group of girls had turned around when Clara had waved at someone and turned to look. They all smiled happily at Katheryne and they took turns hugging each other and asking how they had been since they hadn't seen each other in a while.

After the greetings the girls fell back into what they had been talking about. Katheryne stayed listening to them, and chuckled when she realized they had been talking about how handsome a guy they had seen was. Clara turned to Katheryne and explained what had them all fawning over this guy. Clara mentioned that they had been observing him and he seemed to be without a date, he had walked around a bit taking in the beautiful park and gazebo and didn't seem to know anyone at the ceremony. So they had taken it as their mission to see if they could figure out how it was that he was there. They suspected he might be a friends of George's maybe from college or something and so that was why he did not know others at the wedding.

"How about one of you guys just go talk to him, and ask who he is or how he knows the bride and groom." Katheryne asked laughing.

"Oh we will!" replied Emily, another one of the bridesmaids winking

Katheryne laughed along with them and looked down at her watch. It was almost 5:30, Loki should be getting there soon, she thought to herself.

At that moment the one of the girls gasped and the others started giggling. Clara nudged Kat in the arm and quietly whispered, "He is coming over! Looks like we won't have to go to him and ask him how he knows Niki or George." Clara giggled.


End file.
